Kim's Empire
by Darth Comrade
Summary: Ever pictured Dark Kim? Did you ever wonder where would she strike in Middleton first? Leading Drakken's forces she sets an example to those who resist her new Empire.[COMPLETE]
1. Chapter1 Pavement of Destruction

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to Disney.

A.N. This has nothing to do with any of the KP movies or episodes.

Plot: Kim has turned to the dark side and has set off to set an example to those who defy the might of her new empire. Her first target is Middleton High school. Ron receives the news and attempts to turn her back…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning struck the night sky with thunderous results. Every step Kim took on the wet ground echoed a thousand times.

Her dark glare translated death for anyone in her sight. The lightning struck again and again.

It was the best scene to set Kim's mood. The school bells sounded and the doors were locked shut, but everyone knew it was a pathetic attempt to hold her off.

She was closer now and the source of the echo was clear, she was followed by battalions of Drakken's finest.

The students finally concluded, they are certainly doomed.

----------------

The sun lit brightly over the school grounds. Ron arrived at the scene...He must be too late.

The fires have died down giving way to smoke. The damage was clear from this angle.

Debris was everywhere, the craters were deep and bullet holes ripped the walls.

Ron paced towards the school entrance. The very same steps Kim took the night before were now paved with destruction.

The doors to the entrance were already bashed down with great force. Ron finally entered the hallway and was greeted with the foulest smell, the ugliest sight and the saddest feelings.

Corpses lay all over the ground, smoking from the riddled holes in their bodies, frozen stiff as though they've endured an ice age, with expressions of terror, shock and melancholy on their still faces to stay a reminder of the night of horror they lived and died.

Ron could take no more of this, with his eyes watering he left the hallway back through the entrance and fell to his knees outside weeping. How could someone so good turn to evil so simply?

He tried to recall his last memory of Kim...but there were too many flashbacks for him to recognize the one. Was it the one with Kim and him playing on the swings in the park? Or was it the one where he fell and grazed his knee in the soccer match then Kim arrived on the scene to water it? Or was it when they went to see his favourite movie and had no choice but to share the drink? Ah yes, it must be the one where he upset her by refusing to be her sidekick in the fight against evil...but no, he did give in in the end and went to rescue her from danger. Then it struck him, he promised to return...he promised to come back to help her...She was left standing on the porch of her house, waiting for his promise, which he failed to keep. It was his fault all along...He did this to her...He made her resort to this. He failed Kim.

Ron's breathing could be heard clearly now. His eyes burnt with rage at himself. He stood and marched away from the school. He must now correct his mistake. No more errors from here on. In one way or another everything must be made straight.

'Alright Kim,' Ron thought, 'If it's me you want...It's me you get!'

With that Ron faded under the brightness of the dawning sun.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I'm actually thinking to expand on this, if you think I should tell me so in your reviews…


	2. Chapter2 Bonnie's RedemptionPart1

A.N. You were all right, It was cruel of me to even think of leaving this the way it was. There is no such thing as sad or bad endings, forces of evil do not triumph!

So I decided to finish this.

First, I feel it is my duty to portray what some of the characters had gone through that horrid night. So, the next coming chapters will do just that!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2- Bonnie's Redemption-Part1

Bonnie watched in horror through the window of the class room as lightning flashed in the sky, for a split second the whole room seemed like day. Like the days that she witnessed Kim's life at it's finest. Every time lightning hit, the bright light would reflect the days that passed. The days when she could've treated Kim better…but when she heard the thunder that followed, she remembered that those days are long gone now and she's left to live in fear and under threat.

Everyone heard the news…and they're all left to wonder, how long is there left? How long will it be before this is all over?

Many positive thinkers out there think it's for the best, that once this is finished they won't need to live to witness the horror that is still to come. Bonnie on the other hand can't imagine how it can get any worse than this.

Her eyes turned moist and a feeling of hopelessness came over her.

She'll never see her family again, nor enjoy her popularity and enjoyable social life any more, she'll never live to meet that special person she's been promised and what's more…she'll never get to see the sunrise one more time.

She lowered her head against the window in the dark gloomy room listening to the rain hit the window. Her whimpering echoed throughout the corridors of the school.

Most of the students hid within the confines of the lunch room, they had jammed the door shut and huddled together inside.

Bonnie was offered to stay and hide with them, but preferred to live the little time she had left contemplating on the times that had passed. She had lived a full life, full of joy and fun, but she still thinks she would've been better off knowing Kim, the most good-willed character, or so she had thought, the world had to offer to be friends with. For some reason she had denied that fact and preferred to rival her. Was she jealous? Could it be that Kim had stolen the life she had always dreamed of? Maybe that was why she never felt she could live along side Kim.

And yet Kim ruined the opportunity to live the life Bonnie always wanted and instead turn to evil and ruin everyone else's life!

Bonnie wiped her tears and gave off a sigh. Whatever the case was it's all going to be over soon.

The school bells rang, doors began to close shut, screams and cries for mothers echoed everywhere. Friends called on each other for support, prayers for mercy added to the anxiety and strain that already existed.

Suddenly all noises fell silent when what sounded like a recurring thunderous sound crept closer and closer. The march fell to the beat of a heart full of sorrow and pain, yet with the volume and strength of anger and hatred. A heart who's bearer sought revenge and would not settle for anything less.

Bonnie's watery eyes attempted to scan the school grounds through the wet window, but she couldn't make anything out. Finally she spotted a big blur, like a giant red caterpillar, it crawled towards the school entrance. Much to Bonnie's horror, the front door slammed open when a single character from the front of the line charged towards it with a flying kick. Only one person could do that…Kim is here…and so is the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. As you can see we've re-lived the night with Bonnie, this is merely part one, I'm not necessarily going to write this in order, the next one could possibly even be Tara and then followed by Bonnie part2, you don't know. Once I've told the tale of each victim in the school, we will go back to Ron and his part of the story…

As for now, all I ask of you is to Review(I love reading reviews!) and be patient until the next chappy!


	3. Chapter3 Tara and Josh's fate Part1

A.N. I have a reason planned for why Kim turned by the way, It will all be explained in time!

Enjoy this next chapter, plenty of sorrow. Ratings may change after the next chapter.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3- Tara and Josh's fate Part1

She's been sitting there on the floor nervously for almost an hour. Ever since the large group of students had entered the lunch room, everyone sought their own comfort. Many prayed and wept, others tried to conjure some plan to escape, however unlikely that may be. Tightly gripping her hands together and every now and then biting her nails, but she'd then realize there are no nails left to bite, then she'd get back to holding her hands tightly again. It was probably her being the least popular member of the cheer squad that ended her up here sitting near the corner on her own.

Josh couldn't take any more of this. It pained him to see her in this state, if her friends couldn't help to comfort her then who will?

Getting up off the floor, Josh walked over and sat beside Tara. She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed. He hesitated at first, but fought back the thoughts and went ahead with placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Almost instantly, Tara placed hers on his.

"Nervous?" Josh whispered and received a shaky nod from Tara.

"Don't be!" he smiled and finally got a proper reaction from Tara.

She eyed him tearfully.

"You're not scared?" her quivery tone came.

With a smile Josh shook his head. It took Tara a while to absorb what she was seeing.

"You do know we're all about to…" slowly Tara trailed off and wiped more tears from her eyes.

"Hey," Josh placed his arm around her, "why must that be such an awful thing?" he said.

Again Tara raised her head in bewilderment.

"As far as I'm concerned," he explained softly, "everyone in this room is going on a trip to a better place!"

"What do you mean?" Tara's shaky voice asked.

"Well," he giggled, "you're so focused about the process you haven't considered the destination." Josh lowered his head, "I understand it may not be a pleasant experience, but death isn't all bad."

Tara's spine shook to the sound of that word. Although everyone knew it was coming, no one actually dared to utter the word.

"It's merely a journey, good people find their rightful place and…evil gets what's coming to it as well."

"I know all this, Josh," Tara adjusted herself to face him, "But, Kim was such a good person. Why is she doing this? Why should we suffer…"

Josh put on a calm voice, "Tara, Tara,"

She stopped.

"Why should you stress yourself so much in these moments?" Josh soothed, "I know I cant brush away your feelings, nor fly us out of this mess, but I tell you what I can do," Tara looked at him as he gave her a sweet and caring look while they both sat on their knees facing each other, "I'll be right here with you throughout the whole thing."

A tear fell down Tara's cheek as a soft smile appeared on her face.

She jumped when the bell began to ring and doors slammed, people screamed and cried. Others prayed louder.

Josh tightened his grip on her shoulders. Still facing each other on their knees, their heads spun around as they sought out an answer to the alarm.

"They're coming!" Barkins' voice cried wielding a radio in his hand, "Stay together everyone! We're not going down without a fight!"

The bells stopped and a hush came over the entire school.

A crunchy beat echoed from outside. An echo from beyond that translated the coming of torment and demise. It was the melody of a dark shadow that loomed over the huddling light.

Tara's eyes returned to Josh who was still holding her shoulders tightly.

She didn't realize how much she was shaking or how hard her heart was beating to the menacing march.

"I guess this is goodbye then" her voice quivered.

Josh's attention returned to her with a quizzical look.

"Goodbye?"

Tara nodded.

Again Josh shook his head, "We're in this together Tara, comforting each other, even in death."

Tara's bottom lip quivered until she suddenly embraced Josh in a tight hug and soaked his shirt in tears. He held her tightly and allowed her to get comfortable.

"And beyond…" he whispered in her ear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I intended to finish this, but got a little carried away with the fluff! I Had to split it into two parts.

By the way, thanks for the great reviews! You guys rock!


	4. Chapter4 Tara and Josh's fate part2

A.N. Short but dark.

I tried to make this sound as nasty as possible without the gory details.

I really don't want this story to be rated too high.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4- Tara and Josh's fate Part2

_**CRASH!**_

"She's here!" A voice cried in horror from behind the lunch room doors, "She's here!"

A terrifying scream followed by an eruption of explosions.

Seconds have passed since Tara jumped into Josh's arms whimpering.

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

Josh merely held her as tightly as he could in an attempt to comfort her in this dark hour.

"Be ready for anything!" Barkin's yelled to his followers as they gathered whatever resources they could find to hold off the attackers.

"Which door is she coming from?" moaned Brick as he looked to both of the lunchroom's barred doors.

A couple of sounds erupted as the two doors shook.

"Both!" Barkin's growled.

Tara continued to whimper and cry in Josh's arms and he tried harder to ease her pain.

"Stay with me Tara!" Josh whispered in her ear, "Be brave!"

"I don't wanna die!" her muffled voice cried.

_**Bang! **_

More students gathered in front of the doors.

_**Bang!**_

_Cries and pleas for mothers and mercy faded…_

_**Bang!**_

_Whispers of prayer…_

_**Bang!**_

_Silence…_

_**CRASH!**_

Kim pounced into the room landing a stake into the closest student's chest. Two others attempted to creep up on her but with an instant twist she performed a lethal spinning kick twisting their necks.

A sudden eruption of energy blasts raided the room from both entrances simultaneously.

Faces, arms and chests intercepted the random beams of death with gory and fatal results.

Confusion and horrific emotions transformed into a savage and barbaric fighting spirt coming from the surrounded victims.

Huddling amidst the atrocity, Tara and Josh were being eyed by the vanquisher herself.

"I don't wanna die!" Tara's dampened voice moaned as though the massacre was coming towards her, "Please! Please help me!"

Josh continued to hush her, seemingly taking comfort of doing so himself.

As the conflict faded into the corridors of the school and the trio lay in the center of the slaughter, Kim sank into thought.

How come Ron and she never embraced each other so closely? Why did he never hold her so tightly? Did he never realize how special he was to her? Did she ever show it?

Kim's blood boiled, her veins swelled and her teeth clenched.

Had it been possible, Kim's eyes would've glowed an evil yellow, her skin would've turned pale ad her teeth would've rotten.

Tara seemed to be passing out as she moaned. Josh raised his head as his lips quivered and looked towards Kim with tearful eyes. Slowly he shook is head.

Kim reached for her rapier and swiftly raised it into the air.

Josh didn't even flinch.

A tear trickled down Kim's cheek and as her grip tightened the blade finally plummeted at its prey.

-------------------------------------------------

A.N. Rating is up. 

Please review.


	5. Chapter5 Bonnie's Redemption part2

A.N. Enjoy the second part to Bonnie's tale of the night of horrors. But be warned things can only get darker here!

Plot: As Kim goes on her journey to fulfill her goals, more and more people suffer. Those who wish to find out about the suffering are only left with haunting memories and a sense of regret but they succeeded in seeing the true nature of evil and the true meaning of the words 'Life is delicate and precious' . You will find out what I'm talking about in this chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter5- Bonnie's Redemption part2

Bonnie crept slowly from the classroom and walked down the stairs towards the main hallway.

When she reached the bottom of the steps into the dark corridor she saw a group of the soldiers who followed Kim beating a couple of students against a wall. Gasping, she treaded backwards and broke into a run down the other direction only to spot two other soldiers chasing a slightly younger student.

Bonnie leaned against a dark shadow on the wall and waited until the goons tackled the student down and beat him with the butt ends of their guns. Taking the opportunity she tried to head for the exit. Unfortunately, she had to pass by the lunch room first.

She snuck past scenes of horror and massacres raging across the school when she arrived at the corridor where the lunchroom doors could be seen near the other end to her right. The exit was just down the other corridor to the left, midway through the corridor she is in.

Taking deep breaths, she was ready to make a run for it.

One, two, thr…

"She's here!" A deep voice cried, "She's here!"

A terrifying scream was heard coming from the corridor to the left, followed by a series of explosions that shook the school. Smoke began to fill the corridor and Bonnie crouched slightly to avoid inhaling too much of it.

Bonnie gasped as soon as she saw the very person she'd hoped never to meet.

Kim, followed by columns of robust guards, marched from where the noise had erupted. Kim then stopped in front of the lunchroom doors and the others stood at attention behind her.

She gestured for two of the guards to try opening the doors but it seemed to be jammed. Kim pushed the men to the sides and told the rest to stand back.

Kim then took several steps away from the door, snatched a stake from one of th guards hands and then charged at the door slamming it with her foot. Again…and again.

Kim gave off a loud cry and the door finally crashed open. She swiftly dashed into the room as a series of war cries were heard. The guards, with their arms at the ready, charged into the room, randomly firing their weapons in different directions.

Bonnie saw the opportunity and raced towards the exit. Some students managed to escape the room, covered in cuts and bruises. As Bonnie ran in their opposite direction, the noises of hell could be heard coming from inside. The punishment the people are enduring was quickly coming to an abrupt end.

A squad of soldiers gave chase to the people escaping them, Bonnie dived into a shadow and played dead. Once they ran past, she hopped up and continued on her path. She reached the front of the lunch room and proceeded to turn towards the left and head to the exit. But there was something she needed to see. Something she needed to find out. A truth that needed to be told.

Her feet skidded against the ground and she turned to look towards the battered open doors. The smoke was thick and nothing was visible beyond the doors. Bonnie attempted to blow her hands in the air, but without avail. She needed to creep closer. And that she did. But at this point she was thinking of the silence in the room. How quickly everything went quiet. The room before now was bustling with activity. Almost half the school was in here. Her foot stepped on something that almost made her trip. She looked down to the ground and found an arm, it was intact to a body who wasn't visible until the smoke slowly cleared like the curtains in a theatre that are about to unfold the drama.

It was Brick Flagg. He lay there on his stomach, with a still expression of horror on his face, and a gaping hole planted in is back.

Bonnie's hands rushed to her widened mouth and tears seeped from her eyes but she looked away immediately. Now was not the time for mourning. She continued in her path as smoke began to clear more tragic losses. Before her unfolded the few seconds of glory the students lived defending their lives. But with no avail.

Bonnie by now made it through the doors and the smoke swirled away revealing the very thing she was looking for, stopping her dead in her tracks.

There was Kim, towering over a helpless couple, who Bonnie knew more than enough about to make her heart wail out their names. Both Josh and Tara held each other tightly, in an attempt to comfort one another in their final moments. Tara's muffled voice was the only thing that could be heard in the room of the dead. Josh raised his head and looked Kim straight in the eye and shook his head, but the only response came from Kim was the withdrawal of her blade and raising it above her head. Bonnie's heart jumped to her throat. An instant regret came over her for coming here. For wanting to witness the murder first hand. She took steps backwards almost tripping on the piles of corpses, after regaining her posture, she broke into a fast run towards the exit just down the corridor.

The school was quiet. She sprinted faster towards the door to keep it that way. She wouldn't be able to handle listening to anymore crying souls. If she could make it out before…If she could just escape in time maybe she won't have to hear…just as the thought left her mind the crying voices of Josh and Tara broke out. The last voices left to scream. Their savage butchering could be pictured in her mind. As Bonnie ran she shook her head to get it out but the horrid flashes kept coming back the more they called on for mercy. Their torture seemed to never come to an end. As fast as Bonnie seemed to be running the doors were not getting any closer. Yet as many steps as she seemed to be taking, her heart was ripping itself inside out more to the sounds of their cries.

"I'm sorry!" She whined, "I can't do it! You know I can't!"

But they screamed more and howled louder.

"Please don't make me turn around!" Bonnie whimpered with tearful eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!"

Her tears streamed down her cheeks and into the air as the images of this night flashed back in her mind.

Bonnie crashed through the doors and into the thick of darkness and rain, becoming the only survivor of this dark reign.

"I'm sorry!"

-----------------------------------------------

A.N.

Tara and Josh's fate in the story, as painful as it may be, was necessary for the story's plot. (I have to keep convincing myself:P)

My sympathies go to all those who ever witnessed a dark murder, or lost a loved one in some tragedy.

I kind of found the last part difficult to write, as in psychologically. But emotions always help you write better.

I want to hear your true opinions on this fanfic, so please be honest with your reviews! It will help me improve!


	6. Chapter6 The Announciation

A.N. Wow, I never really knew what a 'writers-block' felt like…it feels…bad.

Sorry about that.

Well, this is where we left off. Now the story may flow in chronological order rather than twist around!

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter6- The Annunciation

The cries and screeches of Tara and Josh within the school were the only voices going off around the traumatized area of Middleton. Mothers and Fathers looked on at the burning compound known as Middleton High School. They were forced to come here, to watch what Kim described as 'Justice being done' and 'fair payment'. Although they were dragged here, the parents already wanted to find out why their children were still at school. Why didn't they leave the school when the sirens of the city were going off?

But their questions were answered now, in the most abrupt and horrific manner possible. Which left them weeping and crying on the streets, begging for their children to be spared. But there were no listening ears to their plea. There was no reply coming. No matter how much they cried and how much they prayed. There was no one to save them from this nightmare and there was no turning back now.

Suddenly Tara and Josh's suffering stopped. Erupting more emotions from the families outside. The massacre is over. Alas, their children may now rest.

But, it is now the parents that are restless. How will they ever live on knowing what they have witnessed here? How will Middleton ever forget this tragic moment? Only time will tell. For now the rain was their only disguise for their tears.

-----------------------------------

They say total power corrupts totally. In this case it must mean the heart of a once kind, soft, motherly and caring teenaged girl. A heroine, who once lead a squad of cheerleaders, cared for children while their mothers were away, tutored friends, learnt techniques that took lifetimes to master and most of all saved the lives of people she never even knew.

Now here is that girl. Completely drenched in blood. Appearing on the rooftop of the school, earning the silence of the crowds beneath. She towered above the capitulated people of Middleton. As though she was some kind of…queen.

Her cold, green eyeswere glaring atevery one of the parents, as though she was trying to familiarize herself with them. Individuals shuddered under her sight, a sudden feeling of fear and weakness coming over them.

Her red hair seemed to shine under the lightning of the sky, but upon further reflection it was clear it was soaked with the blood of her schoolmates.

She dropped the drenched weapon on the floor and stepped up on the edge of the roof, silence overcame Middleton. People gasped, wondering if she was going to do it. Is this Kim Possible's end? Is this how she dies? Will she jump? But, others already understood, Kim died days ago, this is not her, this is a beast in her form, a very dangerous and very powerful beast.

"Mothers and fathers of Middleton!" Her voice called over the sound of the rain, it echoed across the crowd, surprising them in the sense that she was once so young and innocent and now she is just so cold and dark,"I hope you realize, just as I have, that this was the only way!"

It was shocking how someone with such a soft and kind voice could utter such harsh words. It crushed the hearts of Middleton, and the love for Kim Possible has finally, and so suddenly, died.

"It needed to be done," she coldly stated, "If you don't believe me, then I understand why. It's due, yet again, to ignorance! People just don't want to accept the truth anymore!"

Her tone grew stronger,her aggetation became clear. This was no doubt an act of anger and hatred. Once more the lightning hit and thunder followed it.

"The truth that the world now has become more dangerous than it ever was in history! The truth that you need a leader who cares about you! The truth that without me you're all helpless!"

Kim walked back and forth as she gave her speech, people were'nt sure where she was going with it. but they feared the worst. Surely, the mothers and fathers of Middleton would give her whatever she wanted…but…their children?

"I assure you, what I have done tonight was for your own good, Middleton! It's only another step up for the forces of good! As an insurance, I have totally erased any possible future villains from this facility and cleansed Middleton once again from evil!"

An outcry erupted from the parents, they had lost control of their emotions and a struggle ensued between them and Drakken's guards. Kim tried to ingore their reactions but it just got louder and more active. The rain made many slip and fall under the crowd.

"Fools! Don't you get it! You are now under my control!" She desperately growled, "Accept it! I am in control! I make the rules now! This is my empire, and no one can stop me!"

More thunder was heard when she finsihed her sentence. The yelling and cursing against herdied down. She had slaughtered their children for insurance! It was unacceptable…and most of all unforgivable! But there was a part in her that kept the people listening, it was as though she was still the Kim they knew, but somewhat different. The lightneing really made her look dark and evil, but her voice was so soft and comforting. but the words were so cruel and full of hatred. It all just didn't fit.

"I think you people have forgotten who I am!" She placed her hands on her chest in a powerful manner.

"I am Kim Possible!" Lightning struck powerfully, setting the perfect backdrop for theloudest voice in this gathering, "I will lead you people to victory, together we will destroy the forces of evil! Thos who will not cooperate will be dealt with...severely!"

The people were left devastated, frightened and angry, feelings anyone would have after their children are slaughtered and murdered in cold blood. Amidst this confusing and clashing emotions some of the parentscollapsed on the floor helplessly, others yelled and cried and others wept and whimpered under the rain, which really didn't improve on anyone's emotions. But all the coupleswere there for each other, holding each other tightly, comforting each other in the darkest moment of all their lives.

Ahigher-ranking officerstood beside her. He wore goggles over his eyes, a black trench coat and an odd-looking pistol fixed on his belt.

"Commander," she called while grimacingat the crowd, "Send them home"

A smile slowly crept on Commander Wiley's face.

-----------------------------------

A.N. Someone needs a hug…

Or a review!


	7. Chapter7 Play

A.N.

The great mystery will soon be revealed. But first, there are several surprises to be revealed!

This chapter was written during my travel.

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter7- Play

The figure of a skinny man could be made out between the wide open great doors into Drakken's palace. Or that's what it seemed like. The large quarantined fortress resembled some form of futuristic castle that was designed to hold off a siege if there was ever to be one. Apparently, it didn't do its job very well.

There was no one in sight, not even a clue if this fortress was ever populated.

He walked into the corridor. There were no lights to lead him anywhere, but he continued to where there were some blue lights at the end of the corridor.

His eyes studied the room the light lead him to. It in fact, looked a lot like a lab. Much like most of Drakken's hiding places.

The place was a mess, a disaster of the creative purpose it was supposed to be. The character continued until some of the blue light reflected against his visage. A grimace on Ron Stoppable's face expressed his feelings as he wondered what could've turned this place into such a dump. He continued his journey between the various machines and test tubes.

In an instant his eyes, from the stealthy and nosy mode they were in jumped to one of horror and disbelief. There lay on the ground the corpse of Shego.

Ron rushed over to the body that floated in a pool of blood. He turned her over and held her head in his arms. He quickly engaged in the first aid practices he knew, to check for the pulse. Thankfully there was one, but weak and faint.

"Still alive" His panicked voice muttered.

Shego's pale eyelids struggled open and her dark green eyes stared at him. Blood seeped from her throat over her chin and her green and black jump suit was drenched in the dark red and now cold fluid.

"Who did this to you?" Ron gasped almost expecting the answer, "Who?"

But Shego only responded with throaty noises and almost breathless gasps.

"Speak up Shego!" Ron desperately pleaded, "How did this happen!"

A small bloody smile crept on her face and she painfully whispered, "You know…You look kinda cute in this…light!"

"Wait…No! Shego! I need your help!"

Shego's head turned to a different direction and she pointed over to a console that had a giant electronic pillar fallen over it. Ghastly noises erupted from her as her head collapsed and Shego finally rested.

Ron's facial expression was of complete horror, he thought he would never see the day when The Deadly Shego would be put to rest, and now here he is with her corpse in his arms.

Realizing that, Ron immediately released her from his grasp and stood over her for a final glance. Quickly Ron dashed over to the console, his heart was throbbing at a fast pace.

The pillar had been violently blown from it's place and thrown onto the console, clearly the target was something that stood here and not the computer itself.

Ron managed to spot a screen that showed nothing but static. Ron was never the smartest when it came to using computer consoles other than his desktop back home. He hit a random green button and the screen changed to show the corridor he had already walked through. It was obvious now these were security cameras. Perhaps Shego intended for Ron to see what happened rather than she waste her last breath.

Ron spotted a series of buttons that resembled that of a tape recorder. This seemed easy enough.

Ron didn't hesitate to press the 'Stop' and 'Rewind buttons.' But it was the last button of the order that he found most difficult to hit. His finger hovered over it for a moment. Ron knew very well who was behind this horrendous attack, but he didn't know if he was ready to see it.

Ron's finger pressed the 'Play' button.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken paced back and forth in the lab, a wide smile on his face. He was clearly contemplating about the next step of his plan. Shego entered through the corridor and looked slightly satisfied about something.

"Great job Shego!" Drakken paced over to her quickly, "Now that the first step is complete we can now proceed with the next stage of our plan," Shego leaned against the wall as he turned around gripping his gloves tightly, "Also the most important!"

"So, what is it then genious?" Shego smiled.

"We wait till Kim Possible comes to us, shattered and hopeless, and then we offer her to capitulate or we destroy the rest of her loved ones by using my new super weapon!"

Drakken turned to her cackling, "What is it that you find so funny, Shego?"

"I'm just trying to picture what you will do to her then!"

"All will be revealed in time!"

"So, what do you want me to do until she comes?" Shego asked as she pushed herself back up against the wall.

"I want you to go over to the control room and deactivate all front gate defensive systems."

Shego was already half way through the door, "Can do!"

Drakken watched as the door slid behind her. He turned over to his work bench for once he sat at his workplace satisfied and comfortable with how things are going so far.

The other entrance to the room slid open. With a slight shock Drakken stood up from his seat and dropped his pencil in the process.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Drakken greeted almost nervously, "How wonderful it is to see you've finally come! Although you're here earlier than expected!"

"Blood for blood!" A soft but angered and familiar voice spoke.

Drakken's eyes grew wider, his pupils shrank ten times it's size and almost tripped as he stepped away from his bench. Almost immediately a hole the size of his fist tore through his chest with a loud bang.

"Death for death!" Kim finished.

The image of a pistol bearing teenaged girl in a black crop top and dark green cargo pants became hazy and soon Drakken's eyes rolled back as he fell to the ground.

Shego rushed into the room and witnessed Drakken's collapse.

"Doctor Drakken!" She cried and her eyes turned to his murderer, "You!"

Shego immediately jumped into a somersault before Kim fired several shots in her direction.

The two engaged into battle in their typical manner, except Kim fought with more ferocity. Their fighting resulted in a lot of damage to their surroundings.

Finally, Shego back flipped away from Kim for a breath, when suddenly a long rapier caught her off guard and thrust her through the chest and onto the wall.

Shego was fortunate that Kim's throw was not any harder, otherwise the knife would've gone through the other side. Shego desperately attempted to remove the sharp object from her chest, but she had lost a lot of energy from her body.

Kim walked over, practically unscathed and tugged the blade out. Shego slowly collapsed on to the floor breathing frantically.

Kim gazed at her for a moment as she laid face flat on the ground, "Class is over…Lesson learnt. Now I am queen and there is no princess!"

The screen went blank.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stood in motionless horror. Among the most frightening things he has ever seen in his life, none of them would ever measure up to this nightmare. He had a brief image of Kim going rouge in his mind as he was leaving the school premises, but this is monstrous. It was beyond Kim…beyond humanity!

But this new fear will not stop him from doing what he vowed to do. All the poor souls that have been wronged need to be avenged. This rampage must end. And only he must bare this responsibility.

Stunned and devastated, Ron paced out of the lab and traced his steps back to the exit, leaving the room bearing the scars of a dark and cold blooded assault.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N. This will answer the question that has come from many reviewers! Although, not in the manner many of them would probably have hoped!

Sorry to all Shego and Drakken fans…


	8. Chapter8 I Am Dead!

A.N.

Indeed I have returned from my trip and with a slammin' new chapter!

PLOT: Kim rises to power and more is revealed on her transformation as Ron continues following Kim's traces.

But more questions are raised when the truth leads to yet another puzzle.

Warning: A lot of emotional dialogue and twists also contains gore. Nothing different than other chapters though!

Enjoy the drama!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter8_- I Am Dead!_

The cold steel blade slid back out of the victim's stomach. No longer is it the shiny ornament that hung from Kim's belt, but now a blood-soaked weapon that could decapitate anyone she desired.

The body collapsed instantly to the ground. Had it not been for the ghastly wounds on the corpse anyone would recognize the mayor of the Tri-City. Kim's gaze shifted away from him and over to the two guards that stood at the office door.

"Take him away…" without hesitation the two dashed over and picked up the corpse. They then proceeded to toss it out of the smashed window.

The office transformed into a clutter of chairs and computer desks in a mere minute. All in the room were slaughtered mercilessly.

But it was worth it. Now Kim has complete dominance over the Tri-City and no one can question her orders. Ever since Kim began her little crusade the government tried taking back authority, but Kim was quick to halt such attempts when she revealed her super weapons. Details on these devices weren't revealed to the public.

Many in the Tri-City believe she will be able to snatch entire States just as swiftly. But the majority in the Tri-City would rather not open the subject about it. Mainly because of the costly price they had to pay for her rise to power.

With that thought in mind, Kim stepped over to where the window once was and a painful frown formed on her face as she stared towards Middleton.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie wrapped up tightly as she skulked from under the bridge. The road was abandoned for sometime and the shops had been closed for days. She used the highway bridge as a shelter from the cold weather for the past couple of days. It was a good place for her to reflect on everything that has recently happened. It was also a good place to hide the tears of her misery.

Bonnie found it difficult to bear such a lifestyle. She can barely remember the last time she washed. Or had a good warm meal. It's amazing to think about the changing of times. You're on top of the world one second, the next you find yourself at the bottom of the food chain.

_Ugh, I can't handle another night of leftover sushi! _Contemplated Bonnie as she paced towards the corner of the street, _I'll have to go for something a little…well I can't say warm!_

She giggled, to whom she doesn't know. But she's been doing it a lot lately.

Bonnie, just like several others her age, as she recently discovered, have been in hiding ever since Kim set off on her slaughtering campaign.

Pedestrians and a few cars finally can be seen on the streets, but only because she's getting closer to Middleton's town center. Not noticing where she was setting foot, Bonnie bumped into one passing strider.

"Watch it you jerk!" she snapped, her voice a little croaky.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking…" he replied half-heartedly, but Bonnie's eyes widened at the sight before her.

_Could it be? _She marveled, _No! Impossible!_

Her bewilderment caught the passer-by's attention, "Can I help you?"

Bonnie stretched her arm out from under coat, attempting to touch what she thought was some illusion, "You-You're dead!"

"Who me? What do you…" he said in a faded voice.

"Ron?" she asked.

"Bonnie?" his eyes squinted at her, "You look a mess!"

"No! We saw you! We saw it all…" she swallowed and blinked away the tears, "You died!"

"Wait, what do you mean! I couldn't have…I'm here!"

Bonnie's eyes fell to the ground.

"Bonnie," Ron grabbed her shoulders, "Listen to me, Where is Kim…where is she! I need to find her!"

Bonnie's eyes locked on to Ron's, she couldn't answer his questions…she couldn't think clearly. Her emotions were overwhelming, the tears streamed from her eyes. As Ron continued shaking her and interrogating her, her mind rushed back to the past, to that night.

"Bonnie!" He yelled, but there was no response, just crying.

He let go of her and allowed her to tumble on to the floor. Painfully, he watched as she sobbed. It was clear to him now, whatever she has been through it must have involved Kim. Slowly Bonnie straightened her self up and wiped her face.

"You have no idea…" she managed through her weeping, "What we went through…what price we had to pay!"

Ron crouched and leaned closer, "Tell me what you know."

Bonnie took several deep breaths, "It was at the dance!" she began to explain, "I was there…in the school…then she came."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"We never expected her to come," Bonnie shook her head and swallowed, "The alarms went off across the city, everyone headed to the lunchroom…I saw her when she came with hundreds of guards."

"Then what?" Ron asked, but Bonnie didn't answer, she closed her eyes trying to block out the painful images, "What happened next Bonnie?"

"She killed them!" Bonnie snapped in Ron's face, "She killed them all!"

Ron collapsed from his crouched position. It's not that he didn't know. It's that Bonnie just confirmed it.

"I saw it all, Ron!" Bonnie went on as she wept some more, "She cut them to pieces! Tara and Josh…I heard them as they begged for her to stop!"

Ron's eyes began to water. He held his hand out, "Okay, Bonnie, I heard enough…"

Both went silent, except for Bonnie's sniffling, but Ron couldn't hold in the most important question he needed answered.

"Bonnie," he wiped the little tears from his eyes, "Can you tell me…why did Kim do it?"

Bonnie's head snapped towards Ron, her eyes translated bewilderment, a disbelief that Ron didn't know the answer to the most obvious question everyone knows the answer to.

"She did it for you!" Bonnie whispered in a sore tone, "She did it in revenge…against everyone! She's killing everyone in Middleton High!"

Ron's eyes widened, he sat up, and didn't stop there…he then stood up.

His heart paced faster, his breathing got heavier, "Wha…I…how?"

His eyes began searching all around him for an answer. But none could be found.

"We all thought you died…so did she…and it was because of that she decided to take 'saving the world' into this whole new level." Bonnie stated unwillingly, but she said it as though she's done it a hundred times.

"But…I'm not dead…I'm fine, alive!"

"Yeah," Bonnie exclaimed, "Since it's my turn to ask you…Where were you all this time?"

"Long story…Ron sighed, "In short, I went after a decoy, which I thought was Drakken. I ended up stuck with no communication in the middle of no where."

"It must've been part of his plan." Bonnie remarked.

Ron thought about what Bonnie said, _part of his plan?_

He shook his head at that, _not unless it backfired…but then again, since when did his plans ever work out in the end?_

"Do you have any idea where Kim is now?" Ron asked, trying to go back to the topic.

"Hello!" she snapped, "I've been hiding under that bridge for like ever!"

"Okay, sorry I asked."

"Look, just leave me alone. I'd rather not talk about this anymore."

"Sure," he nodded and turned back to walk, he looked back towards Bonnie, "Thank you for telling me"

"Whatever…" she sniffled and remained sat in her place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

As Ron treaded in the streets of Middleton he couldn't help but wonder about what Bonnie said. The way she described her, the way she remembered everything.

Even from everything Ron has seen. It didn't make sense to him. How long has he been gone?

If he can remember clearly it couldn't have been more than one or two days. But now looking at everything, it seems as though he's been gone for months.

_Did I miss something? _He pondered, _or am I going crazy?_

Ron crossed the street swiftly hoping no one spots him.

_I can barely remember anything! I remember going after Drakken, and then…nothing._

Ron sighed and rubbed his forehead, _I know! I'll go to her house…perhaps the whole thing is a set up!_

With that hope in mind Ron ran down the street.

Then it struck him…A sight he never dreamed for a moment he would see.

A large banner with the words 'In memory of a great Hero…' arched over a grand memorial statue. The statue was of a weeping willow, with it's branches carrying the body of a man covered in blanket. The blanket had the name 'Ron Stoppable' written on it.

"What…" Ron gasped.

Ron treaded carefully towards the roundabout where the statue sat. The entire area had posters, banners and other forms of mourning. As he continued through the empty street his eyes studied every store, every bench, every leaflet dropped. The entire place was abandoned, he ignored that and kept going and then he stopped. He heard a voice. It was familiar…very familiar. He followed it into a shop. Unlike the others it was open. He couldn't find anyone at the counter. The voice was on a television.

"…Enjoying the show Kim Possible!" Another voice yelled, in the background loud screams of a boy can be heard, and the familiar noises of explosions of energy, "Do you want to save the world now? No one can save the world! It's doomed just like your sidekick here!"

"Huh!" Ron ran over to the TV screen and indeed there he was, tied against a pole in a dark room, being ripped to pieces by Shego meanwhile Drakken was laughing in the background narrating the 'show'.

"It can't be…Impossible!" Ron gasped as he watched the horrific video. He stuttered as he looked around him, "Can anyone tell me what this is? Hello?"

No one responded. Ron looked down and discovered this was recorded on videotape playing back. So he stopped it and hit the rewind button.

_I don't believe it! _Ron thought, _I am dead!_

The tape stopped and he hit the play button.

"Hello Kim Possible!" Drakken began, his face filling the TV screen, Ron cursed under his breath, "I hope I'm not interrupting a good TV show, because what you're about to watch might make up for one!"

Ron looked around to make sure no one was peeking, and then his eyes fixed back on to the screen.

"You see, someone felt the need to inform me of a certain person's location…a person close to you!" Drakken raised a finger up to the screen, "Whoever it was who sent me this information I must thank them, because they reminded me of the close character's name! Your sidekick and best friend, Ron Stoppable!"

Drakken pushed the camera view towards Ron, who was tied against a pole struggling to escape, "There is no point to jump out of your seat, Possible! This has already happened…It's done! Finished! What you're watching is history! And there is nothing you can do about it! Nothing!"

Ron's eyes squinted with anger, his fists clenched.

"My lovely sidekick Shego here is going to put on a show for us…I hope you keep watching!"

Indeed Shego had walked on to the screen and her hands were glowing. She smiled for the camera and held the victim's chin up as it burned. With one swift blow she sliced the victim and continued cutting and ripping as the victim yelled out in agony.

"Are you enjoying the show Kim Possible?" Drakken laughed, "Do you want to save the world now? No one…" Ron pressed the stop button and took several steps back.

He shook his head and staggered back some more. In a panic he looked around him hoping no one has seen him.

In an instant he dashed out of the store directly towards Kim's house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. At this moment I must inform all my regular readers that I will not be posting as often as I used to. Due to my current status I'm struggling this year, as it is my final school year, to achieve good grades and get accepted in university. The opportunity for me is thinning every year.

This does not mean I am giving up fanfic writing, since I do it to get my mind off sometimes. But it does mean I will not be an active KP fan and you will not see me posting in threads anymore or reviewing other stories. A month from now will mark my 1-year anniversary as a KP fan. Getting a S4 was a great achievement for all of us and I'm glad to have shared that experience with all of you.

Hopefully next summer I will rejoin the community, and we'll fight once again for season 5!

Good-bye to all MKP, SDS members and my favorite authors until then!


	9. Chapter9 Why do you cry?

A.N.

Yes, this is not an illusion it's in fact the new chapter. You didn't think I'd let this story die did you?

This story requires me to be in the darkest mood and it hurts me to write it, it really does. But, what's the point of writing stories if they don't affect us right? I just hope it affects you!

So, Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter9- Why do you cry?

The night was quiet.

The harmonious mood it set on Kim influenced her to leave Middleton be for tonight. She doesn't desire to order people around or send the secret intellegence officers on an errand. No.

Kim paced on to the balcony of the fancy lair she is occupying. The melancholy melody playing in her heart ached her every bone, her every muscle. She clasped her chest as a grimace formed on her face. It's nothing new, she's been experiening it from the start. She just wants to think things over now. How much has changed, how much has happened. It's all too much to think about!

She's been thinking a lot lately. Afterall, if she didn't think she would've never reached here. Yes, Thinking goes a long way. Something she never did when…Ron!

Oh, how she misses him!

If only she took some time to do the things she missed out on. There's so much she could've said. So much she could've done with him. Why are her tears falling now? Why couldn't she cry before? When he held her in his arms, when he played with her, talked to her, comforted her…Why? Why did he have to leave her!

Now here she is. Crying on the balcony…again. How weak!

No!

She's not weak anymore! Oh, no! She's powerful now!

This is how she should've done it a long time ago. This works!

Drakken and Shego are gone! Monkey Fist is gone! Killigan is gone! Demeantor is gone! They're all gone! And this solution is the best! It's permanent!

Kim's tearful eyes looked up to the sky with such glee and giggled, "Oh Ron, you'd be so proud!"

She didn't care if someone heard her. Ron never cared. Yes, she admired his way of looking at life. Who cares what everyone thinks? It's just her and Ron!

He's all that mattered in her life. Forget education, Ron never cared for that! His and her passion was always the world, and that's what she wants to save, from crime and villanny. And that's exactly when she realized the truth. Yes, the truth that you cannot save the world by giving the enemy a second chance, because she gave them hundreds of chances. This is how Ron would've done it, but she never took the time to hear him out.

"I so wish you were hear with me, but I know you can't be. You'll be pleased once I'm done…there'll be no more evil in this world. And everyone will realize our dream!"

A sudden gust of wind blew against her hair. The coolness against her cheeks soothed her. She sighed as she leaned against the balcony. She could feel Ron's love. She could almost touch that kiss that blew from the heavens down to her. The kiss she never got.

Once again her lips quivered and she sank her face into her hands sobbing.

She never felt such sadness. She never imagined how miserable someone could be. Could life get anymore painful?

Such pain! Oh, such pain! If only she could erase it out of her heart. But that would kill the one thing left of Ron. Yes, Ron lives on in her heart. Even getting herself killed would delete his existance forever. No one else cares about him, no one else understands. No, he must live on! She must live on! For their legacy! Destroying the entire existance of evil can only do this!

"But, how?" her weepy face elevated from her hands, "How do we destroy evil, Ron?"

A moment passed and she realized she was glaring at the tree in front of the lair that waved with the wind. She studied it closely, eyed its every detail analyzed it's movement. Like there was no tommorrow, she took note of every aspect that ever made up this tree. With the curiosity of a child she admired the tall and simple structure in all its complex forms. Then it struck her.

"Every thought starts out as a seed. The seed only expands with the tender love and care of the soil, the sun and the water," she stated openly, "but of course such love and care would be pointless once the seed is dead."

Kim turned around and leaned her back against the balcony and closed her eyes to think, "We must kill this seed… the seed of all evil!"

Her eyes snapped open, "Fear!" she narrowed her eyes and looked back at the tree, "fear will kill the seed! Fear of punishment! Fear of death! That's how I'll do it!"

Kim smiled and wiped her cheeks, "That's how we'll do it!"

She clutched her chest, the pain a little stronger than before, "Gah!" she gasped.

With her eyes closed she tried to listen to what her heart was telling her. She could've sworn she heard a sad tune in there somewhere, a distant plea to end the suffering. How? Kim beseeched. But no reply came…the melody faded into dark gloominess.

She slowly opened her eyes and pondered for a moment about…nothing. She glanced at the sky looking for hints of hope. Wild as her imagination maybe, but she does give in to such simple superstition. Now though, she calls it a night.

Soon it'll all come to an end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I hope you enjoyed this Kim moment.

It's taken me sometime to come up with an ending and now I have it…don't worry though I'll hint when the final chapter is coming up!

By the way, in case you're interested, the Lord of the Rings' "Gollums song" was the inspiration for this chapter! ;-)


	10. Chapter10 Kim's Room

A.N.

This was originally going before the previous chapter…but since I suffered a writer's block on this one the other one came first…I guess it works either way!

Fulfill your enjoyment!

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter10- Kim's Room

Ron's legs carried him as fast as they could. Either this was a nightmare, a terrible, terrible nightmare, or he was framed…somehow. But, if he was, then there is still hope that Kim was also framed and she didn't turn evil at all!

Ron preferred to avoid hopeful thinking, but in this case anything is possible. Perhaps Bonnie fell for the same delusion.

He finally made it, gasping for air and desperately trying not to collapse from exhaustion. Approaching her house carefully, he noticed how the neighborhood looked different. The windows on most of the houses barred up, less or no cars on the driveways and the gardens not taken care of. He also noticed the same thing about Kim's house.

The closer Ron got to the door the less comfortable the feeling was in his stomach. He tried to keep his hands from shaking too much. He slowly gripped the doorknob and turned it, but the door was locked.

"Ah, of course!" Ron cursed.

He was left with one option. To knock the doorbell, doubting he'd be able to gather the strength to do it, Ron closed his eyes and took in a deep breath…he stretched his arm out and the next thing he heard was the bell.

"Who is it?" came a deep voice from behind the door, the voice of doctor James Possible.

"Ugh…it's me…sir," stuttered Ron.

"Who is it?" he interrupted, "I'm not going to ask you again!"

"Ron!" he bit his lip, "It's…Ron!"

"Don't play games with me!" the door swung open and Ron was suddenly looking down the barrel of a shotgun, he couldn't help but feel how everything suddenly went in slowmotion, he closed his eyes and wondered, _why doesn't the man just do it? Isn't that what I want? Isn't it what I deserve?_

Ron slowly opened an eye and found him self looking into the tearful eyes of Doctor James Possible, the father of a girl who fell victim to a terrible hoax.

"Ronald?" his voice quivered.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I don't remember anything, sir!" Ron explained to the bewildered man as soon as he was brought into the house, "It's just a big gap in my mind!"

Doctor Possible and Ron sat in the lounge on the sofa. James was the only one home and everything was a mess.

James rubbed his forehead as he tried to make sense of the situation, "I don't understand…we saw you die, Ronald…it…it was on TV!"

"I know…I know…" Ron looked away, having enough of the same thoughts.

James sighed with frustration, "and you forgot what happened?"

"I don't…I…I'm not sure!" Ron snapped.

James leaned back in his seat, "I'm sorry…it's just that…ever since this, everything…collapsed!"

Ron couldn't say anything to that. Obviously Dr. Possible had suffered a lot since the incident, and he wasn't around to help him.

"Where's the fam?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"They had to go. It wasn't safe in Middleton anymore, many families fled at night after they heard about the massacre. Some left later when they lost hope of the situation being controlled."

"So, why did you stay?"

James shook his head and shrugged, "She's my Kimmie-kub…I…I couldn't just leave her. I hoped I could turn her back…convince her to stop."

James stopped there. Ron got the idea.

----------------------------------------

Ron was overwhelmed with grief as he entered Kim's room.

No longer does he get the sense of joy and excitement that always sparked inside him. This room is now not recognizable.

It's sad. It's painful. It's dark.

Tissues littered the floor, the desk and everywhere. The bed sheet was hanging off the edge and the blanket was somewhere in the corner. All the memorabilia were either thrown onto the wall or dumped on the floor.

Ron treaded carefully. There's no way he could absorb all this at once.

He appraoched her bed and found a familiar photo taken out of it's frame. He picked it up with concern, apparantly it was soggy but Kim and his image was still clear. Ron looked down at the pillow and noticed the patch on the pillow where Kim had wept. He noticed an inscription on the back in ink.

"_I loved you, Ron!"_

His heart skipped a beat.

_So, that was it then…_Ron swallowed, _does that explain everything? Does that justify everything? _

He read the words again, except this time Ron's head bagen to hurt, his hand quickly rushed to his forehead as a memory flashed back from the back of his mind.

---------------------------------------------

Ron stood on the front porch of Kim's house and knocked her doorbell. He dressed neatly…or atleast somewhat neatly according to Kim.

They had just returned from saving the world and it's about time they took some time off.

Kim opened the door still dressed in her mission clothes with a wide smile across her face.

"Ron!" she cheered, and then she eyed his clothes quizzically, "What's that you're wearing?"

"Uh…just something to walk out in…"

"Well, it doesn't matter, we have to start shopping for the prom anyway!"

"Sure…the prom, speaking of which, Kim, have you arranged a date yet?"

"Nah!" Kim smiled, "Mankey wasn't all that…we'll go together, you know. Just to hang out!"

"Cool!"

"Besides," Kim added with a teasing tone, "I wouldn't like to leave you on your own knowing you can't get a date!"

"Hey!" Ron snapped, "I can, I'm just working my way slowly…"

"Whatever."

Time Gush 

"Ron!" Kim panicked, "The prom is in four days and I don't have time to prepare anything!"

"You're kidding, right? You had all weekend!" Ron criticized.

"Hello! Does Demantor ring a bell? I'm totally schedged full!"

"Rufus, any ideas?" Ron looked down into his pocket seeing the rat fast a sleep with a full belly, "great, even Rufus fell asleep. It's eleven o'clock!"

"What do we do?" Kim agonized.

"Hmmm…." Ron rubbed his chin and thought about it for a moment, "Got it!"

"You do?" Kim's eyes widened with hope.

"Tommorrow, right after school, I'll drop my stuff at home and come right over to your house."

"And then what?"

"Then we'll set off to club banana…no excuses!"

"Do you think we can prepare in three days? We normally need more time!"

"It's the only way…"

"Wait…what about your movie? You've been going on about it all week."

"Ah, forget it…I'll skip the movie."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure…what are friends for?"

Kim gazed at Ron in a way Ron never witnessed before. It was almost…scary. But, in a good way…he liked it.

"Thanks Ron…that really means a lot to me!"

"Heh heh, don't worry about it KP…I've got to go now. See ya!" Ron turned around in a hurry.

"Bye Ron…" she waved while still watching him.

---------------------------------------------------------

Ron put the photo down carefully with a sigh.

"She never left this room." Ron turned to find James Possible standing at the door, "Not since she saw what happened to you."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked feeling a little busted.

James walked in and picked up a chair that was on its side, "You'd think with all the time I had in this house I'd tidy it up!"

He sat on the chair and looked around the room for a moment, "When you feel like there's no hope left you tend to lose touch with the world…"

"Are you talking about Kim or yourself?" Ron asked leaning on Kim's desk beside James.

"Does it make a difference?" he eyed Ron, who shook his head in response.

"She locked herself up in this room for three days…we were very concerned."

"Naturally!" Ron ribbed.

"We'd put food in front of the door…sometimes she'd eat, sometimes she wouldn't."

Ron now lost his mojo.

"Sometimes, I remember, I'd come next to the door to make sure she's alright. I'd put my ear against the door and I would hear her…" James began to sniffle.

Ron shrunk back as James covered his mouth holding back the tears, "sorry about that…"

"What happened then?" Ron asked.

"On the night, I remember the mood in the house got worse. My wife took the kids out to liven them up a bit, I went upstairs and knocked on the door, as usual there would be no response…I called and I warned her but she wouldn't answer. So, I decided to take things into a more direct approach, I decided to break the lock. I made it in, only to find she had escaped through the window."

Ron turned and found that the window was indeed, not opened, but smashed. He shook his head at the thought.

"Not long later I could see smoke rising from the school ruins. All the families of Middleton either stood from their houses or rushed to the scene…I didn't though. I already knew what happened…I was too much of a coward to face it…"

Ron was too late to get there…Middleton changed too quickly for him.

"When Kim saw you die on TV Ron, a part of her died with you…she's become a monster now, nothing can turn her back!"

"Then I'm just gonna have to stop her!"

"Of course, you must do what you feel is right. But, I've tried and I've tried…she's gone forever, and become too powerful, Ron…you'll have to accept that sometime."

"No." Ron pushed himself up against the desk and stood in defiance against James, "If I give up then there's no hope left for anyone. Sir, I admire you for staying behind and trying to help, but you're her father, and if you don't have faith in Kim or in stopping her then you might as well leave now."

James glared at Ron with sharp eyes. He remained motionless, thinking, studying, and judging. Ron didn't know what to think of it.

"Doctor P., you were practically my second father, in a sense you raised me as a son. I remember you always used to say, 'anything is possible for a Possible', if that was true before then why wouldn't it be true now?"

James pursed his lips.

"Don't you believe in it anymore?" Ron asked.

"Ron," James spoke, "I can understand now why Kim always spoke so very highly of you…"

"What do you mean?"

"If you really believe you can do it then I say by all means go ahead…I know you very well, Ron. Once you've put your mind on something nothing can stop you."

"Sir, that's something I have you and Kim to thank for!" Ron chuckled.

James' smile faded and he gave Ron a look of concern, "Ron, I've grown too old for this, I'm sorry but I don't want to get in your way. I'm going to sit this out."

Wether what James said is true or not there's another reason Ron is sure why James doesn't want to be invovled in this…Kim meant too much to him. He would hate to be there at a time when he knows his Kimmie is going to get hurt. Its enough James is sacrificing his daughter so that her reign of terror comes to an end. A father cannot pay a greater price.

"I understand." Ron nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

It's a difficult time for James Possible. He loves Kim a lot you know…

Now that things are clearing up, I'm really interested in what you're all thinking.

PM me or review now, please and thanks!


	11. Chapter11 the Weeping Willow

A.N.

It's a suitable tree that symbolises the mood of the story.

This chapter highlights the sitch with the last three surviving teens in Middleton.

Enjoy!

----------------------------

Chapter11- The Weeping Willow

A gloomy cloud formed over Ron.

His hooded form disguised him from being recognized. He stood but inches away from a couple, whom he knew very well, laying six inches deep under the ground. Their names that were carved on to their gravestones had a very prominent legend to it. Particularly their second names…Stoppable.

Yes. Ron's parents are here. In the very last place he could ever find them. Then again, there are many people he found in the cemetary that he knew. All died during Kim's sick rule.

Perhaps Mr. Possible was right. Perhaps he should just give up. Let things take care of themselves. He found out what he wanted. What more can he do?

Ron fell on to his knees and carefully caressed the two names. His finger slowly fell on to the dents that read, "Mother".

It's such a valuable word. Such a valuable word…

What makes this more painful is he never made his parents proud. A lot of the time they used to emphasise on their dissappointment with him. With the way he let his life go to waste…

Forever his nights will be haunted by the kiss he never gave his mother, by the three words he never spoke to her. To dream of a moment he could prove his love to them…not all dreams come true.

Ron broke into tears, covering his face that is already hooded from the eyes of puzzled people. They wondered whom is that mysterious boy weeping over that couple. Why is he mourning the once mother and father, who died leaving no offspring behind?

Is he a family friend? Is he their neighbor?

One old man decided to find out.

"Are you alright, my boy?" the skinny old man asked.

Ron looked into his light blue eyes. His white hair was peeking under his old Sherlock Holmes like hat. His arm was shaking like a twig with the wind as he gripped his walking stick tightly with the other arm and leaned down to Ron's level.

Ron sniffled and looked away so as the man wouldn't see him, "I'll be fine."

A smile crept across the man's wrinkled face. He admired the boy's modesty. There was something familiar about him.

"Don't be down young man, you still have your whole life ahead of you." He comforted, "take it from an old coot's life experince!"

"Thank you," Ron nodded.

Throughout his life Ron was normally the cheerful jolly type. Especially when Kim was around. Nothing used to let him down…now it's taking an old man to come to try to cheer him up.

"Do you know these people?"

"Yes." Ron answered almost carelessly, what did it matter if he knew anyway?

"Yes. I knew these people…"

"You must have cared a lot for them." He noted.

"What's it to you?"

"My boy, you can't allow misery take control of you. Death is a natural part of life."

"Don't give me any of that philosophical trash," Ron interrupted, "There's a lot that's happened that could've been stopped."

The old man's voice turned croaky, "Which is why you must take responsibility and learn to let go!"

Ron sighed, "I know. I know."

"Sometimes there are things that a young man must do that even his own parents can't be there to help him with." The old man's eyes narrowed at Ron, "And things that when the parents aren't around to help him with he must do on his own!"

A red flag rose in Ron's head…wether this old man realized who he was or not he obviously knows much. But there is something that he must know…

"How did they die?"

"They were half dead on the inside when their son died. The some boy the Supreme One is seeking revenge for. They protested against her tyrannical rule, and it was their brave stand that lead to their demise."

Ron was overcome with grief. He knows he has to do something about it now…but how will he do it?

The old man placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder, "Even the weeping willow has branches that lift up to the sky!" he remarked with enthusiasm.

"What?" Ron's puzzled face cleared the hood.

"Don't be too down my young friend. Even in anguish warriors fight and heroes stand, because they know that it's heartache that drives villains to do their job. Villains depend on such emotions to keep good people at bay."

Ron nodded. He can understand how this relates to him. Except this situation is a little more complex. It's this weapon that Drakken tried to use against Kim. It turned on him…Kim was too good a warrior to be kept at bay. She gave in to the pain and allowed it to drive her. Now though, this emotion has taken over her and has caused the destruction of too many lives.

"What must I do?" Ron looked up only to find the old man has gone.

He got the message. It's his responsibility. His decision.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kim's grip on her chest got tigheter. The pain gets heavier everytime. She took in a deep breath and allowed it to sink in. When she could finally focus she turned back to the head of her armed forces standing in front of her desk, Commander Wiley.

"I have a new plan!" she smiled at him, placing her legs on her desk as she leaned back on her chair "this will surely erase any threat to the world!"

Wiley looked at her mystified.

"What we need to do is ensure anything that seeds evil is completely removed off this Earth!" she said.

"How?" he asked.

"Thanks to Drakkens super weapons we can use them to do just that! Destroy the seeds!"

"Where do these seeds grow?" Wiley asked enthusiastically.

"Guess!" Kim snapped her excitement growing as well.

Wiley stepped back and thought for a moement rubbing his chin, "Farms?"

Kim's expression sank, "Are you for real?" She sighed and stepped out of her seat, "Schools you idiot! Schools!"

"Oh."

"They say a child's mind grows in school. But what they don't understand is that its in schools that kids become aggrevated, annoyed and picked on…Look at how we managed to cleanse all evil in Middleton when we took down the high school…now there's no crime here! At all!"

"I guess so."

"This will be revolutionary in the fight against evil…we will destroy the source! And encourage everyones education at home!"

Wiley nodded half-heartedly.

"Now go! Ready the weapons and prepare the troops," Kim smirked, "we're going to attack all the major educational facilities in the US!"

Wiley's smile grew three times its size.

"And then the entire world!" she whispered.

Once he left the office, Kim stood at the window. She wheezed once again when her hand rushed to her heart.

---------------------------------------------

The crowd grew wild when the stake burst into flames. The corpse of Monkey Fist was impaled on the top. Stoned endlessly and cursed at fiercely. Perhaps the most hated villain after Drakken, mainly because of his rivalry towards the fallen hero, although he wasn't the true cause of his fall.

Bonnie stood clear away from the angry crowd. These people weren't normal citizens of Kim's Empire. They were dedicated followers. Believers, as Kim likes to call them, believers of Ron's spirit that guides them to the true path, to the path of hunting down evil and cleansing the world of its reign. They believe that Ron's spirit contacts Kim and channels her decisions.

They were always big fans of Ron even before his death. They always loved his spunkiness and lighthearted behaviour throughout Kim's campaigns. They actually remembered his name and recognized his role in all of Team Possibles adventures. She never knew such people existed until now.

Bonnie sighed and lowered her head. There were a lot of things she didn't know until today. The world has become such a foreign place for her, ever since the school dance. Who would've suspected everything to turn upside down in just a couple of hours?

After escaping the massacre she thought she could just hide out and things would turn back to normal on its own. But what happened was the opposite. She came out of hiding and things just got so much wierder.

She's so sick if it.

She's sick of waiting for a hero to turn things around, sick of being patient and bearing the wierdness, sick of hiding from Kim's regulators and secret police who've been hunting down former school students and other 'possible evil-doers'.

It's time she took things into her own hands.

Kim is going down, and Bonnie is going to make certain of it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Pretty long I know…but I enjoy writing this story. I hope you are enjoying reading it!

I don't normally comment on the reviews this way…but in this case I'm going to say many of you are right to foresee more tragedy coming soon. I have a really good ending in mind and I sure hope you all stick around for it!

Next chapter coming soon…


	12. Chapter12 The Middleton Rebellion

A.N.

First Semester Final Examinations in university kept me swamped with no ideas and no time to write! So I really apologize for the halt in the past two months…I know this isn't the first time as well.

Sorry.

Oh! On another note, Happy Christmas, Happy New Year and Happy Eid to all my friends, writers, readers and the rest of the members! (kind of late, I know)

Anyway, here's the next chapter, people!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter12- The Middleton Rebellion

In the dark night, through the haunted streets, Ron's scooter, upgraded with the J-200 rockets that Dr. Possible had been working on, raced to reach its destination.

His heart beat with great determination, his mind filled with the sorrow of his fellow students and the death of his parents, his muscles cringed to stop Kim's rampage…nothing is going to slow him down. It's his destiny. It's his duty.

Only he could stop her. It was obvious…everyone knows it.

With that in mind, he pulled tighter on the accelerator and felt the adrenaline rush as his scooter…or jet scooter, for a more accurate term, hit the afterburner and rocketed towards the gate in front of him…

Kim's fortress is now visible behind it.

The dozy soldier jerked up when he heard the strange noises ahead of him…he pulled his binoculars into view and saw the speeding missile coming towards him…

Wait…there's a boy riding…it's a bike!

"Alarm!" he yelled, "Shoot him down!"

His comrades quickly fell in line and fired upon the mysterious biker. It didn't take him a split second before his bike had gained more speed, and surprisingly…take off from the ground!

The men watched in awe as he soared over them and land on the other side of the large fence gate…

Ron came to a halt and watched as the grenade he dropped over them unleashes its savage energy.

"Step one complete!" he admired as he threw off his helmet, "Not far to go now."

He pushed his bike behind a tree and took several steps away from it while pulling out one of the most symbolic tools of Team Possible…the grappling hook.

Carefully, Ron pulled the trigger and made sure his hook was fixed tightly on top of the balcony door. He had always never quite been the best at some of the practical skills needed for saving the world, in fact, most of the time he would mess up and embarrass him-self. But tonight, no mistakes can be made!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had heard of the resistance that had formed itself against Kim's Empire. She had also heard that most of the earlier members were the parents or siblings of the victims of the school massacre.

Kim had called them, "The mothers and fathers of villainy", and accused anyone who felt for them to be, "sympathizing with the enemy".

The mentality of such a character is almost utterly senseless and thoughtless. Although, Bonnie in the past had been known for having a similar way of thinking. But she's changed now. Everyone has changed. It would take someone with an unnatural moral fibre and a heap load of luck to have not been affected by these turn-of-events.

She never actually paid attention to this organisation. "The Middleton Rebellion" as they called themselves using slogans such as, "Kim's tyranny The Greatest villainy!" attracted others to join…but Kim quickly found ways to catch them out and deliver them some of her well known justice techniques, even though the US government had suppored the rebels in many ways.

When Ron revelaed him-self to be alive, a lot of questions popped in her head and she had to find answers for them. That's why she joined.

She got accepted immediately when she told them that she was a student in Middleton High. The school is a symbol of the organisation.

And what's better about this is she can sleep better now that the cries of the students that echoed in the back of her mind, from that night, can finally be brought to peace with her answering their calls in this noble way.

What's also even more interesting was the day she registered within the network and became an offical fighter among them, they made the announcement that somone is going to give them a big enough distraction so that they may attack Kim Possible's very fortress and symbol of her might tonight!

It all came together so easily that it frightened her. As though…the entire thing was meant to be!

This is all going to end soon.

"Alright Bonnie, your codename is 'Young Brunette'," said the woman sitting behind a small table with a record book in front of her, "we haven't got your stuff ready, but you'll find a stash of basic needs at the end of the hall."

Being the youngest member of the team made her feel a little left out, but adding to that she's just become a member and this could be the night this organisation has been waiting for, made her really anxious.

Bonnie walked down the corridor from the table, the place resembled a medievil castle inside, but from the outside it was in fact just an old nursery for pre-schoolers. People were walking back and forth, from room to room. Clearly she's missing the excitement in the air.

She approached the stash, which was piling up with more weapons and tools that are being thrown on to it. She analyzed it and carefully picked up a small knife that seemed suitable to kill someone.

"That won't do, lassie!" Bonnie turned to look at a bulky bearded man who had a scar across his cheek, "You new here, I take it?"

"Yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Then you'll be needing one of these!" the man dug his hand into the stash and pulled out a grand spiked club. Bonnie's pupils narrowed at the startling image of this man lifting such a dreadful weapon.

"Aye! I recall the first skull I gauged with one'o these beauties…the poor soul never realized I had his brains in me hands until I ripped his chin open and spat down his throat!"

The man cackled madly, revealing his disfigured teeth and murderous breath, as Bonnie took several steps away from him.

"It's okay…I'll be fine with just one of these!" she laughed innocently.

"Bleh, noobs!" he walked away and lifted a meter long rifle over his shoulder while carrying a smiliar sized sword in his other hand.

_Where did they find these gorilla-sized brutes?_

"Mercenearies," a feminine voice spoke behind her, "hired by the government."

Bonnie snapped around to meet a familiar face, an African American girl, with chocolate brown eyes…Bonnie studied her fashionable armour and then looked back at the face with narrowed eyes.

"Take a picture…it'll last longer!" the girl's attitude kicked in.

"It's you!" Bonnie exclaimed, her eyes widening, "Kim's friend from school! Wait…how did you survive?"

"I never went to the party…since Kim couldn't go without Ron, I thought what sort of friend would I be if I went?"

Bonnie couldn't comprehend her words…not because of the language, but because of what it meant…she never knew anyone who could be so loyal. But her face remained quizzical.

"Wherever Kim goes…I go."

"I see." Bonnie nodded simply.

"The name's Monique, by the way." She stretched her hand out.

"Bonnie," she shook with a smile.

"I know,"

They let go and Monique spotted something in the weapons stash that caught her attention, then reached for it, "these always come in very handy when fighting in battle," she held up an ugly leather vest, "expect to do a lot of that where we're going!"

The two never got along very well in the past…in fact Bonnie only recognized her when she put on the attitude a moment ago, because it's the only face she ever saw of Monique. But, perhaps this is the start of a new relatinship…afterall they're both fighting a common enemy now.

"Turn around," she said and Bonnie obeyed, then Monique slipped the vest over Bonnie's head and began strapping it from the back.

"Is this really necessary?" Bonnie asked nervously.

"It's not much…in fact it's almost useless, but it will protect you from a knife attack or any other sharp projectile."

"You know this, why?"

"Oh you don't wanna know, girl!"

Bonnie turned around for Monique to check how it looked, she gave a satisfactory nod and then looked at Bonnie's face, which expressed anxiety.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to enjoy this?" Bonnie whined.

"We never enjoyed this…it's just something we have to do," both girls looked at each other understandibly and then embraced each other.

"Monique," Bonnie pulled away from the hug and sighed, "I need to talk to you about something."

------------------------------------------------------------

The corridors were well lit.

Ron snuck around the corner and looked down the next corridor. Several doors on either side of the path were closed.

He began to sneak until one of them opened. He gasped and immediately squashed himself against the wall.

A short man with goggles over his eyes, and his dark hair swept over them, stepped out of the room, dressed in a thick black jacket stretching down to his thighes. He froze for a second, as though he sensed a disturbance…then shook his haid and walked down the corridor, away from Ron's position.

Ron blew out a sigh of relief, "Kim, where do you find these chronies to work for you?"

He continued into the room and admired the technological landscape that illuminated the dark room.

"Wow! This must be the computer center for this fortress!"

He proceeded sneakily into the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ron is alive!" Monique snapped!

The two girls sat outside the pre-school on the pathway. It was a dark and quiet night outside.

"Ssh!" Bonnie placed her hand over Moniques mouth, "If anyone else finds out, they'd freak!"

Monique pushed Bonnie's hand away, "For good reason!"

"Please understand what I'm telling you!" Bonnie insisted, finally getting Monique's attention, "The reason I'm joining is so that I could get some answers from you guys...but now that we're actually going to Kim's fortress, we could both benefit from this and get the full picture."

"Have you met Ron?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He doesn't know anything…"

Monique raised a brow.

"And even if he did know, I doubt he would talk."

"Ha! Typical!"

"So, what do you say?" Bonnie silently waited.

"Fine, agreed." Monique challenged, "But only if we can both trust each other not to hide anything…just because I wasn't in the school doesn't mean I didn''t suffer a loss."

"Okay, deal." Bonnie nodded, "so when do we make the move?"

"As soon as we get the signal…they didn't tell us what it was gonna be, but they said we'd know."

"They?"

"That's what we refer to them as…we know nothing about them. It could even just be a prank. But, it's now or never."

"I see," Bonnie lowered her head in worry. The last she remembered of Ron was he was looking for Kim…that was a while ago…was it weeks? Or days? She doesn't know. It's hard to tell.

"You okay?" Monique asked.

"Have you ever done this before?" Bonnie asked.

"What, attacking my best friend's fortress with an army equipped with siege weapons at midnight, right after she transformed into a psycho bent on world conquest?"

Bonnie eyed her coldly.

"I'm sorry this is different than any military operation we've done against Kim," Monique watched Bonnie's face turn whiter, "but stick with me anyway, I've seen Kim in action before and I did have a little experience against her troops!"

Suddenly the lights in the streets began to flicker. Monique stood and Bonnie came beside her, "Do you think…?"

The bell in the school then went off and both girls looked at each other for a moment and nodded.

"It's the signal!" Monique announced excitedly.

Both girls ran into the building, knowing full well, this is the beginning of the end.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Wade!" Ron spoke into a small radio transmitter right before he got up from the computer console, which he used to diffuse half the security measures, "Now all that's left is to find the mistress herself!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I don't know about you…but I'm really excited to write the next chapter!

Trust me, it's gonna rock!


	13. Chapter13 The Final Battle

A.N.

Okay, here it is…the start of the grand finale!

I know this chapter looks awfully long. But here's a promise…I gave so much effort into it, just so that you can enjoy every sentence of it!

I sure hope the time I put in does not disappoint…

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter13- The Final Battle

The night was calm. Quiet.

Everyone was anxious…you could feel it in the air, in the dark. It's a strange gut feeling you get, especially when you know that these could be the last moments of your life. When you know that you'll never see dawn.

Bonnie and Monique stuck together like sisters, in the middle of the crowd, a silent and uneasy crowd. Muscles, guns, armory, all that did not help boost Bonnie's confidence; wherever she looked she saw the determination on the faces of her comrades. But, regardless, she is not looking forward to this.

As the crowd paced gently through Middleton's streets, Bonnie felt a lump forming in her throat, one she could not gulp down…her breathing was heavy, her heart throbbed uncomfortably…she doubts she's going to remain conscious for much longer.

A hand rushed to hers, gripping it tightly, comfortingly. She looked at Monique, smiling at her softly. "We can make it through this!" she whispered.

Bonnie nodded thankfully and sighed, what seemed like the deepest breath she ever took. The anxiety around her was killer!

--------------------------

Ron continued to sneak through the endless plain bright corridors of Kim's palace. Soon, the entire place will be shaken up. He knows how the people of Middleton are strong believers in freedom, for he is one himself. There's no way they would accept such a cruel ruler.

---------------------------------

It's taking forever…or at least that's what it seems like to Bonnie. She just can't believe she's going to die among a crowd like this.

"Brothers and sisters!" A call coming from a man, "This is it! This is the night! This is the battleground we've been looking for!"

The crowd granted him a cheer.

"Tonight we shake the ground under Kim's feet! Tonight we shall break the shackles of her rule!"

His fellow supporters threw fists in the air, taunting Kim and her rathful rule.

"My fellow warriors! Tonight we fight for the children who bled, for the mothers who cried, for the rubble that was once our bright city…tonight we fight for a noble cause! We fight for our freedom!"

The mass worked up in frenzy. Cheers and cries for war chanted all across the streets while the horde of men and women, old and young continued their journey.

Bonnie looked up at the siege tower that stood tall upon the tiny wheels that were used to drag it along.

"How did it come to this?" Bonnie wondered aloud, ignoring the mantra of the lively contingent. With the odd gun bursting fire and the random war chants echoing across these marching revolutionaries, Monique couldn't help but get worked up as well, not realizing that Bonnie watched the entire show in horrible disbelief.

-------------------------------------------

Ron walked through a doorway, which lead him unto a narrow platform. Beneath the platform and all across the bridge to the other side were various weapons and death rays. It must be some kind of a heavy weapons store.

Ron shook his head as he took his step unto the bridge. The chamber had a dark blue color, much like Drakken's style and thankfully it was empty. According to the map Wade allowed Ron access to from the computers, Kim should be on the other side.

-----------------------------------------

The group stood silent.

Before them Kim's fortress stood tall. The moon perfectly set behind it, highlighting the captivating structure, boasting its imposing nature. Even the siege towers, with their height and might, were dwarfed by the symbol of Kim's power.

Beneath it, a sea of Kim's loyalist army, organized, firm and strong. At their front, taunting at the rebels, were the Ron fans, the cheap pawns that cared about nothing else but the glorification of Kim and her ruthless empire. Along the walls and atop the guard towers, were the real Imperial soldiers, highly trained and well armed.

As Bonnie stood blindly somewhere in the middle of all this, she couldn't help but feel exposed, as though she needs to hide behind someone, willing to protect her and give her cover. But who in their right mind would care about anything else but themselves this merciless night?

Suddenly the crowd began to flow again, pushing Bonnie along with it, their direction towards the fortress and onwards.

Bonnie's breathing got heavy again…she felt almost breathless. Heck, they haven't even begun charging yet!

Where's Monique? Did she flee? Did she…Oh wait there she is, looking as confident as ever. _That's reassuring…I guess._

Who was she kidding? This is the end.

As the mob moved forward some yelled out chants to boost the people's confidence. Others prayed, calling on their deities to give them strength in battle, and the courage to die as martyrs for their cause. While others, like her, remained frozen stiff, falling behind, only to get pushed forward by someone else.

Monique? Monique!

She's gone…far ahead, probably already at the spearhead of the crowd.

"Climb onto the towers!" A man behind her ordered, "We need more to take the walls!"

Suddenly she felt arms grabbing her from behind and lifting her onto the ladders, "Whoa?"

"Climb, girl, climb up and make your family proud!" he heartened.

Suddenly the tower began to move, the men holding the rods at its sides pushing it along with the horde. She froze, not knowing whether to continue up or hop off and probably sprain her ankle. Then she remembered her family, or as a matter of fact, her classmates…Josh and Tara's pleas echoed again in her mind. Then the surge of energy moved her, pushed her up the ladders, faster. Smoothly she maneuvered to the top and stood in the little chamber.

In this tiny wooden room, she felt stronger. Here stood some of the strangest soldiers Bonnie could have possibly imagined. From skinny and frail old men, to grumpy and stubby fat women. Moving near the front of the crowd inside, she stood at the corner where, through the crack in the ramp, she could witness the carnage about to come.

------------------------------------------------------

Ron felt a heavy sense of anxiety rise in his chest. Past the heavy weapons store, the fortress began to look like an ancient temple. Highly decorated corridors, filled with Kim's Imperial might and art, glorifying her various victories. It made Ron feel ever more distant from the Kim he used to know. But, there was still that certain touch about the place that made it familiar.

"What the…" Ron gasped when he spotted the most disturbing yet of the décor. It was the head of Monkey Fist, the real thing, placed on a pike held up by a human sized statue of Ron!

Turning his head away distastefully, Ron continued on searching for the changed Kim.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Bonnie could feel the bumps far below her on the ground. With butterflies in her stomach it certainly didn't make her feel any better.

"Aye, lassie," a familiar voice beside her spoke, "It sure is grand to see you hear! Gots ye a strong heart in such a scrawny little figure, do ye?"

The Scotsman from the camp, "Great! You're here too?"

"Figured for the finale, I'd like to get into the thickest of the fightin'! You be smart for wanting to do so in your first fight!"

"The thickest of the fighting?"

"Aye! The glory of ripping right into the gore, and the honor of gripping the very throat of your foes is only earned when you reach the walls and leap right at them from these very beauties!"

"Wait…you don't understand…I don't…"

Before she could finish, the Scotsman gasped and smiled, "It's startin'!"

Bonnie's head snapped forward and looked on through the crack.

-----------------------------------------------

Grim looks on their faces and eyes fixated on their targets, the rebels ignored the agonizing doubts in their minds and fueled their speed with the passionate beating of their hearts. The horde of foot soldiers, carrying randomly chosen weapons, slowly began to pick up pace.

Raising swords and axes over their heads, and others taking aim with their rifles, the fighters pace quickened into a daring sprint, their voices roared an echo throughout the battlefield, rumbling the hearts of the enemy.

Bonnie's heart leapt at the terrifying sight. Her mouth quivered and eyes wept tears of fear. Below her the soldiers flowed forward like a river, flooding the empty ground ahead.

-----------------------------------------

Ron, still stuck in the maze, overheard the thunderous roar coming from outside.

"They're here!" he smiled faintly, not quite sure if it's a good thing, considering his situation. Regardless, he must press on.

-----------------------------------------

Commander Wiley stood atop the tallest tower, witnessing the tides of rebels coming from different streets that stretched from the city towards the fortress, their war cry rumbling the ground and echoing through the walls. He couldn't help but smile at their courage.

"Commander," The captain's voice came in through the radio for the fifth time, "We're waiting for orders!"

Wiley's smile faded, giving way to a dismal scowl, "Fire at will."

--------------------------------------

The sky lit up with flashes of light as the fortress guns came to life.

The thunderous blasts were followed by echoes of pleading cries and helpless screams, from bodies crashing on to the battlefield ground. More warriors caught speed, filling the fallen ranks with countless more fighting spirits.

Bullets came ripping through the wooden plank of the siege tower and into the chests of the soldiers inside. Bonnie automatically found herself huddling against the wall and collapsing onto her knees. The Scotsman took a bullet or two into his chest and shoulder.

"Gah!", he clasped the wound, "Ye gonna have to do better than that to keep me down, ye filth ridden parasites!"

"Oh my God…" Bonnie began to weep, she never felt so afraid before, her entire body was shaking. She could feel her stomach become lighter than air. She couldn't keep her hands still enough to even hold her head and try to keep it from spinning, "oh my God…oh, please, Mercy!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Back on the field, the lightly armored Kim loyalist volunteers stood thirsty for blood. Random bullets picked off some of them, but the latter remained anxious for war.

"Here come the infidels! Here come the villains!" Cried a young girl, "These are the dirty followers of Fist, Drakken and Demeantor!"

A roar from the angry mob cheered her on.

"Let's not disappoint our leader, Kim! Let's not leave Ron's sacrifice without avail! Let's cleanse this world from these scum!"

With another, louder, roar the psyched up crowd swarmed forward in one powerful wave.

"Pull down those towers!" cried a sprinting disciple.

As a precaution to this, the rebels prepared a battalion of spearmen to remain beside the towers. In an organized fashion, the guards ran to the front of the towers, carefully lowering their spears to point forward. But the fanatical mob continued their death-defying charge.

Confident of their strategy, the spearmen remained a firm grip on their long spears. But, little did these rebels know how much they had underestimated the real strength these warriors had…for their strength flowed from the bitterness in their hearts!

Armed with nothing else but axes and small knives the charging mass rammed right into the spears, taking in the blow of the stabs with all their might, some even pushed further to allow the pointy blades rip right through their bodies, and then with what powers remained in their arms, they cut the spears in half, leaving the rebels with nothing else but broken sticks. Those whom sacrificed themselves were trampled by the rest.

"Rip them to pieces!" the vicious voice of a loyalist bellowed. The charge swallowed the surrounded rebels, leaving them beseeching mercy from the passionate hands of sour spirits.

Watching in awe from far atop the walls and towers of Kim's fortress, the Imperial guards remained still, almost forgetting they were supposed to be doing all the fighting.

As the horde proceeded to hack through the remains of the spearmen, Bonnie also was witnessing the gruesome massacre, moaning still, fearful that she's going to end up in that mess.

"Great," the Scotsman grinned as he readied his long sword, "now it's our turn!"

He stood up and grabbed Bonnie by her collar, "Quit yer complainging lassie! And get ready to fight!"

But Bonnie struggled, "I don't want to fight!" she pleaded, "Please…I can't!"

But he was too anxious to pay attention to her. Finally, she pulled out her tiny sword and stuck into the brute's hand.

"Agh!" he yelped and dropped her, but with more ferocity than she anticipated. Rolling off of the back of the tower, she almost fell to her doom had she not grabbed the edge of a lower plank.

"Fire!" An Imperial captain ordered his troops, which was followed by the deafening noise of artillery.

The new barrage of cannons pounded the ground and shook the city, except one shell was placed inside its barrel later than the others. The single canon, sounded louder to Bonnie than all the others that fired at the same time.

The top of the siege tower was engulfed in a spectacular explosion. The shards of wood and corpses lifted to the heavens like fireworks, lighting up the sky, and giving off a wave of heat despite the cold darkness.

-----------------------------------------

The battle seemed so far off as it continued to ravage outside. But, in this room, the queen of her empire, rested her head on her desk and dreamt. Her pretty little face, almost completely covered by her red hair, remained still.

Standing at the entrance to the office, Ron continued to watch his once lifelong friend. He couldn't help but think about how soft and innocent she looks, yet her face did not have the same peaceful harmony that it always had. She looks disturbed. She was crying.

Time stood still, he thought about this a lot. Mostly, he wondered what her reaction would be like. Never did he consider his…which is probably why he remains frozen here.

Leaning against the doorway Ron tried to absorb this moment, after all she had done, he couldn't but feel sympathy towards her. After all, they are best friends and she is doing all this for him. Then he thought of his other friends…and his family. Nothing will ever make up for them!

The ground shook, reminding Ron of the sacrifice the people are giving to taste freedom again. And now, time returned in motion. At last, Ron notices he did not plan for this encounter. But, then again, what plan was required?

He stood back up and took in a deep breath.

After several blinks, Kim opened her eyes…and met Ron's.

----------------------------------------

A.N.

Mean, am I not?

I intended to end the battle in one chapter.

But, as you can see, it's barely half over and the document is stretching itself further to break the record of my longest chapter ever!

What do you think so far?


	14. Chapter14 Beyond Dreaded Barriers

A.N.

Ah, this is the one everyone's been waiting for, eh?

Okay then, let's get on with it!

I hope it doesn't disappoint.:-P

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter14- Beyond Dreaded Barriers

She looked and her heart jumped a beat. She blinked; she could've sworn it was a dream. She caught her breath when she recognized the features of the ghost standing before her.

_No. It can't be._

Finding the drive, she moved out of her seat, and approached the figure carefully, as if she was in a dream state. Then, closing her eyes she placed her palm on his chest and searched for a beat.

_Ah, there it is...So strong; so alive._

Slowly, opening her tearful emerald orbs she looked into his eyes.

"You came back." she whispered with a quivering voice.

Ron swallowed, "I had no choice."

_Oh. That voice! I so miss that voice!_

Overwhelmed with emotions, Kim leapt on to Ron, embracing him tightly; soaking his shirt with her tears. She would stay this way forever, Ron felt it. He placed his arms around her, he didn't know why. He just did it.

Slowly, she pulled herself away, "I miss you so much!"

"I think I noticed." He forced a smile, trying to remind himself there are others dying out there.

"But, how…I don't understand," she wiped the tears off her face, "where have you been all this time?"

"I don't know myself." Ron go of her, and walked around a bit, he needed answer, he has to ask the right questions.

"Kim, there's something wrong. I don't remember anything. I just found myself running towards the school, hearing terrible news that there was …an attack. Then, I find out I am supposed to be dead, and yet I wasn't…"

"Ron, Ron!" Kim walked over to him and placed her fingers on his lips, "It's over now. We're here, together, again…at last."

He put her hand down, and smiled back at her, caught by the softness of her visage, "Yeah."

"Now we can make everything right! Together, we'll be unstoppable!"

Ron's smile faded and gave way to a troubled face, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You know," she sniffled and wiped her nose, "save the world from evil, silly!"

Ron sighed, stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye, "Kim, I've seen what you've been doing."

Her face brightened up, "Have you, really?"

"And…"

"I know, you want me to do bigger things…expand further." She turned to face the window, "I've got everything planned for us!"

The building shook a bit. More people dying…more blood shed. Ron couldn't belive what he was hearing…Kim really did twist. She really is mad!

"No!" Ron snapped, getting Kim's attention, catching her off guard, "This is wrong, Kim. This is all wrong!"

With her hand on her chest, she could've sworn she felt her heart break that moment. She could swear she can feel it bleed.

"Oh…" her breathing got heavier, "I thought…"

"Well, you thought wrong Kim." Ron scolded, "How could you? I can't believe you…you actually did this. And, for what? I can't allow you to go on like this. It has to stop!"

Kim's eyes narrowed, glaring at Ron, coldly.

"I'm sorry you see it that way Ron." She whispered, nodding with a faint grimace.

"What?"

"I was hoping you would understand. I was hoping we could work together, like we always used to. But you're just like them! A criminal." she spat.

"Kim, I'm not…"

"No Ron!" she yelled and began to circle around him, a creepy smile appeared across her face "I know exactly why you came. This is a test!"

Ron scowled, confusion clear on his face, "What test, Kim?

"Exactly the type of test I needed." Kim stopped circling and stood studying Ron from top to bottom, "I knew it would come sometime…" her voice reduced to a whisper, "but this is earlier than I expected."

Kim paced carefully to the window, and touched the icy window with her warm hand, glancing beyond the walls, beyond the battle, as though she didn't want to recognize it, as though she denies those that are dying for freedom the privilege of her attention.

"I fought the greatest villains with my own hands. I struck them down…one by one."

She spoke with a faint smile that Ron could make out in the reflection against the glass, she sounded as though it was a fancy picnic beside the fairground. Exasperation filled his chest with pain. What has become of her?

"I even ripped out villainy by its roots from Middleton. But, that wasn't enough. I felt there was a test missing…How can I stop myself from becoming a tyrant? How can I make sure I rule fairly and satisfy everyone in the world?"

Kim turned away from the window and looked at Ron's shocked eyes. Kim knew him all too well, she knows what he's thinking. He thinks she's crazy. He thinks he can change her…but Kim is smarter than him.

"I realize now I have to test my self, Ron. It's a tempting test, and I can only do it here, in the shadows, beyond where anyone else can see!"

"Kim, what are doing?" Ron quizzed, beginning to get anxious.

Silly Ron. Still the child he always has been, still the fool. She revealed her sword and held it at arms length, towards Ron.

"I'm going to kill you Ron."

Ron jumped back a few steps, "You're mad!"

"No. I'm _not_, Ron. Would I be mad if I corrected the world's problems?" she gestured at her surroundings, "Would I be mad if I could find the source of evil itself…" she whispered the next words like they were secrets, "and _destroy_ it!"

This is not Kim. This is a beast in her form!

"As mad as the empire you've built, Kim!" he taunted.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way, Ron. It has to be…_painful_"

Kim said the words. She was sure she did. Then why did it sound as though it was someone else's words? Why did it seem like she was a third person in the room, watching a girl who looked like her, sounded like her threaten her best friend? And possibly her true love!

She has to keep convincing herself she's right. She cannot be wrong. This is for the world! The world she loves, more than herself, more than her loved ones. She must save it, and this is the _only_ way.

Ron turned and dashed towards the door, but Kim hit a button on her desk, sealing the exit. She took steps towards Ron while he placed his back against the wall, shivering with fear.

"Kim…listen to me, this is not right!"

"I won't listen to your pleas, Ron. None of us want this, but it has to be done."

"Listen to yourself, Kim!" Ron begged, "I don't want to hurt you, but what you're doing is evil! You know I have to stop you!"

"Your words already hurt, Ron. You denied my offer of peace to the world, and now you accuse me of being mad. _You_ are evil."

She pulled her blade back, ready to thrust it into Ron's heart, ready to kill her lifelong friend. But, Ron was ready. Closing his eyes, he searched for the powers in his heart, the one he tapped into back when he faced his arch nemesis, Monkey Fist. The mystical power of the monkey, it's his only hope.

As Kim's blade carved through the air, Ron leapt with twice the speed and height of a regular man. Kim's edged weapon struck nothing but the wall. She reacted with a gasp and turned around to find him facing her with fists at the ready. She stood with both her hands gripping the scimitar, holding it close to her eyes, aiming for her target.

"I'm going to spill your black blood!" spat Kim.

"I was hoping I'd one day dance with you, Kim. But, I never thought you had the dance of death in mind!"

"Sorry I disappointed you, just as you disappointed me, villain!"

What does she mean? Have I done something wrong? She's clearly the one who's flawed…but I don't remember anything. What happened that changed her? Where did it all go wrong?

Breathing heavily, hearts full of sorrow and pain, the two stared each other down. It's a duel to the end, and neither would've imagined it would come to this.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Crawling from under the ashes, Bonnie brushed her hair away from her face, trying to see through the darkness and smoke. She could make out someone, illuminated by the flames burning the field, running through the fog in her direction, a club raised above his head, screaming.

She panicked, looking around for something to defend herself with, and then looked back at the man coming closer, his bloodthirsty face clearer now.

She tried to lift herself up from the ground, but couldn't. She was stuck. She cried for help, but there was no answer. This is it…

A sudden explosion erupted from under the man, halting his charge. Wood, metal and dust flew in all directions, his arms covered his shocked complexion. From beneath him, someone appeared, wielding a sword above their head and quickly gashing the man's chest with it and thrusting it through his neck.

The ambush ended, with the man's limp body adding a new layer to the pile on the ground. Above him stood Bonnie's savior, turning and walking towards her, placing the sword in its hilt. Bonnie could make out it was a woman.

"Need a little help there, girl?" she offered her arm and her face finally cleared.

"Monique!" Bonnie exclaimed, "Oh, thank goodness it's you!"

Monique pulled Bonnie up and was about to dust her off until Bonnie pushed her away and did it herself. The smoke veiled everything a meter away from them, things were quiet here, but the distant sound of battle hinted more was coming.

"I can't believe you got me into this!" Bonnie snapped, her voice echoing on the silent terrain, "This is entirely your fault!"

"My fault?" Monique quizzed, "You volunteered!"

"Yeah, but I never planned to fight!" Bonnie picked up a helmet from a corpse and grimaced at the horrors that lay beneath it, she dusted it and put it on, then propped up a shield to check herself out in the reflection, "I just wanted answers."

Monique rolled her eyes at what Bonnie was doing, admitting to herself she used to be the same. We all have to start somewhere, "Whatever, you're here now and there's nothing we can do about it."

"I…" Bonnie was silenced by Monique's hand over her mouth, her protests were muffled.

"Shh…" Monique pushed Bonnie down and pulled out her sword, crouching behind the shield Bonnie put up.

"What is it?" Bonnie whispered.

"We should regroup with the others," she eyed the terrain carefully and grabbed Bonnie by her collar "Come on!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was Kim who made the first move. Ron really didn't want her to get hurt. His main aim was to save her, just as he promised her father.

As they spun and kicked, Ron couldn't help but remember every move she performed. Every swing of her blade brought back memories of their battles together. The different villains they've foiled together in order to defend this city, and the world. But, now look at it.

The world is burning as they battled.

No doubt the everyone must be watching the news on the hour to get updates on the greatest heroine's fall from power.

"Kim," Ron wheezed, "Your family loves you. We can change you back. We can save you!"

"Lies!" Kim swung again, skimming Ron's hair. But Ron performed the back flip kick he mastered and Kim lost the grip on her sword. It soared towards the desk and hit the button for the door. Taking the advantage, Ron ran out keeping a close eye on Kim, who clenched her fist and marched behind Ron.

"Please, Kim. Listen to me!" he begged as he walked backwrds.

"You turned on me, Ron!" she spoke through gritted teeth, "I will never forgive you for that!"

Kim swung a punch in the direction of Ron, who dodged and ran till he reached the statue of himself and Fist's head in the tiled corridors. Kim leapt through the air, flipped and landed in front of Ron.

"We all make mistakes, Kim. I was wrong, I shouldn't have accused you of being evil…just listen to what I have to say!"

Kim crouched, eyeing her prey, and then performed a twist catching the back end of Ron's leg. He fell on to the hard floor, hurting his bottom, and crawled backwards. She stood and walked over to her him.

"It's too late for that Ron. It's over and done!"

"No…it's not, Kim." He turned and spotted the legs of the statue, an idea sprung to his mind, "Your father is willing to forgive everything you've done, if you just…"

"Forgive everything I've done?" Kim interrupted with ridicule, "You say it like I've been spreading bad things to the world!"

_This boy is seriously wrong._ _It's amazing he can't see it!_

"Ron, I brought security to Middleton. They were the ones who stood against _me_, they were the ones who walked away when _I_ offered for them to join me…they abandoned me just as _you_ did. That is why you all must be punished. Just like your parents!"

Suddenly, something happened inside Ron. A secret rage that was suppressed exploded. An untamed beast is being unleashed.

_She killed my parents. How could I have forgotten that…But, I didn't forget. I knew all along. I just didn't want to believe it._

Ron placed his hands on the legs of the statue.

_What are you going to do now, Ron? How are you going to react? Forgive and forget? If she can't do that then why should you?_

Ron's breathing grew heavier. He could feel his eyes turning crimson. His grip on the legs tightened.

_That's right, Ron. You're angry…just like she was when she slaughtered your schoolmates, your friends. It only takes a simple choice. What are you going to do now? What will you decide?_

A nasty smile crept across Kim's face. Her cold glare spelled death. And its icy touch made Ron's burning heart shudder.

"I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Ron tugged the legs with all his might and Kim looked up, gasping when she saw the incoming threat. Ron cleared out of the way and she dived in the other direction and landed in a roll, allowing the heavy figure of stone to crash and break over the expensive tiles.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Axes met shields, Swords carved bodies, bullets ripped limbs and cannons threw up dirt. The taunts of the living were silenced by the cries of the dying.

The few machine guns that the former Drakken's guards could acquire were strategically placed on top of the walls, spitting endless volleys of bullets that decorated the skies with beautiful illumination. The rebel army also came in endless waves, climbing the ladders up the walls with their shields covering their heads, in hopes of finding a worthy battle. But, they would only be tossed back down one after another, adding to the piles of dead at the bottom. This battle is getting no where.

Commander Wiley, stood several walls away, laughed manically at this. He had dreamed of this moment. His master, Empress Possible, is sure to reward him a medal of honor for this!

Monique and Bonnie, along with several others, hid behind a convenient stone that provided cover from the endless volley of bullets coming from the top. The few that had rifles took quick shots whenever they had the chance, but it was only for their hope's sake, they couldn't really see much.

"Bonnie!" Monique cried over the noise, she tugged Bonnie's hands out of her ears, "Bonnie, listen to me!"

"Let's get the heck out of here!" she yelled in reply and began to crawl away.

"No!" Monique pulled her back and held her by her arms, "We have to find a better way in. This is hopeless!"

"What's your plan then, genius?" Bonnie grimaced when she witnessed one of the ladders get pushed by the guards and watched as it crushed all that stood beneath it. She turned her eyes away in disgust.

"I don't know…" Monique struggled to focus her thoughts; her mind was dwelling in the present, concentrating too much on the background noise. She asked herself, what if they made it behind those walls, where would they go? No, no. You must think like the enemy, what are they guarding? What is the most precious thing to them in there? Of course, their leader, Kim Possible. But, she never considered what she would do if she faced her…until then, she must find a way in.

But, how do they get there…how?

"Well?"

"I'm thinking!" Monique snapped.

"Think harder!" Bonnie shook her head as Monique's eyes squinted in contemplation. She put her back against the stone and flinched when a loud bang erupted just behind it. She shook it off and crossed her arms, waiting patiently.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim reached the wide hangar, fighting ferociously, each with the intention of killing the other.

The only other thing in common is the same question running through their minds.

Why? Why won't my best friend listen to me? Why are we really at each others necks? Is it because we love one another and we can't stand to see each other at the other end of the line so we'd prefer death? Or do we really and truly hate one another and would love nothing else but see the other plea for mercy?

Whatever was the reason, there was no stopping them.

Being together for a lifetime has only made the task more difficult. They weren't even sure if they were holding back on one another.

The exchange of fists and kicks went on, none of them spoke, and there was nothing to be said. A cry from Kim was followed by a flying fist, but Ron dodged too quickly, and her fist only felt a breeze, an art he mastered better than Kim.

Ron saw a clear punch at Kim's stomach, but it came too slowly, she whirled around him and kicked the back of his knee, bringing him down to the floor yelling in pain. Kim grimaced and placed her arms around his neck, ready to snap it.

But, Ron grabbed her wrist and twisted, resulting in a crack and a scream, he then tossed her over his shoulder and over the rail. She crashed flat against the wall and fell down to the bottom of the hangar, under the stored weapons and crates.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Boots stomped the ground, marching as one in the direction of the front gate. Still the guns rained projectiles on to the revolutionaries, but their hearts beat for freedom.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bonnie remained at the back of the bunch.

"No…" Monique just in front of her, "but push anyway!"

The crowd stood on either side of the battering ram, pushing it from the bars on its sides, determined to find a way into the fortress. The duo had left the walls, realizing that sooner or later all the ladders were going to fall. Monique finally figured they might as well, try the gate.

"Prepare to run for it, people!" The buff young man cried at the front, he seemed to not notice that half of the warriors carrying this thing were made up of old people and young women!

Bonnie nudged Monique and gestured to her with a raised brow, but Monique knew exactly what was going through her mind, she just ignored her and tightened her grip on the bar. Bonnie noticing this, sighed and did the same.

"Now, charge!" All the men and boys picked up the pace, tripping the elderly and sweeping Bonnie and Monique off their feet.

Roaring and shoving the primitive machine, the brutes crashed into the metal gate and, without wasting a moment, proceeded to pull the ram itself back and bashing it against the gate again. The sequence continued until Bonnie began to get bored, she looked up and noticed the red clad guards pointing and laughing at them.

"Uh, Monique…" she tapped her shoulder and pointed up when she got her attention, "what are they doing?"

The guards held out grenades and pulled out the pins.

"Boys!" Monique cried, "heads up!"

Bonnie and Monique sprinted away for their lives, the men looked up and their eyes narrowed in horror of what they saw. It wasn't long before the battering ram and the men transformed into a blazing fireball, but the gate remained unscathed.

Commander Wiley was getting bored of this. The people kept coming, their courage was undeniable, he desperately wanted to send out his fresh new men and weapons which Kim insisted had to remain for the next big operation. But, they were not tested. And now is the perfect time!

"Captain," Wiley called over the phone, "I want to speak to empress Possible!"

These newly developed troops are sure to bring desolation to any who oppress the empire. Wiley was once a mere captain under Drakken and Shego's command. But, when Shego was taken out of the picture Kim needed a new sidekick, a ruthless one, who would not question her command. She claims it is necessary to go for these traits, because her commands may have to be harsh to ensure the restoration of peace and justice to the world.

"Sir, the Empress…she's not responding!" came the voice over the phone, Wiley was caught off balance, "Security recordings show she's been battling a rebel agent!"

"Impossible!" Wiley's mind spun, if they found a way in then that means they must've breached the wall somehow. Unless they dug under, he must order a charge, "Throw in the reserves!"

"But commander, that means we would be defying her orders!" the captain protested.

"Do it!" Wiley snapped.

"As… you wish, sir."

-------------------------------------------------------

The gate opened. The burning battering ram got shoved out of the way…enter the fresh Imperial reserves.

Fresh platoons of blue uniformed, highly disciplined, well armed soldiers, ready and willing to fight to the death for the cause of bringing peace and justice to the world, marched on to the field. These men would beat GJ's top agents anytime. Following them, a fleet of newly developed tanks, each one equivalent to the size of a Bueno Nacho outlet.

The rebels staggered where they stood. Jaws dropped, hope is lost.

The hearts of every soldier filled with grief. The anguish of defeat tasted bitter, enough to make the bravest and most desperate warrior vomit; except one.

Bonnie sat behind the steering wheel, teeth gritted with rage and madness. She needed answers, she wanted revenge…she was going to get it!

Monique covered her eyes, and held on tightly to her seat.

She's regretting making that suggestion now, the one where they would drive a fuel lorry into the gate and fire on it, causing an explosion large enough that would engulf half of the fortress and clear their way to victory.

She never suspected that they would suggest them to do it. Neither did she suspect that Bonnie would lose her temper and volunteer to drive it herself.

But, mostly, she did not suspect that the gate would open up and be greeted by the Imperial army itself!

"Bonnie…" Monique's voice quivered as the lorry gained speed, "I think it's a good idea to turn around now!"

"I'm not listening to _you_!"

"You've lost your mind, girl!"

Bonnie allowed her eyes a moment to glare at Bonnie, "This was your idea in the first place!"

"The explosive lorry, yes!" Monique nodded feverishly, "Not driving it!"

"Get ready to jump!"

"What?" Monique's face showed anxiety.

"Jump!"

Screaming at the top of their lungs, Monique and Bonnie hopped out of the doors, landing hard on the warm and moist battlefield ground.

The massive machine, moving at an incredible and uncontrolled speed, raked its way towards the now stunned Imperial army. As soon as their brains turned numb, the lorry bashed into them, crushing the men into the tanks behind them.

Immediately afterwards, gunshots came from beyond, striking the fuel tanker, causing an explosion so vast and large, that the bewildered Commander Wiley could feel the heat as though he stood beside a campfire.

The walls shook and its guards screams were muffled by the enormous dust cloud that lifted to the sky, leaving nothing behind but a graveyard mound for the rebels to climb.

Monique and Bonnie walked to each other, regrouped with faces expressing exhaustion. They turned to face the horde running towards the burning ruin that has replaced a once tall and proud gate.

A maddened Bonnie chuckled to herself, and Monique showed her a puzzled face, which only drove Bonnie to laugh some more. Monique then smiled at that, it didn't take long till she also joined in the giggle fit.

Standing over the devastation, their laughter filled the smoky air, echoing across the field and beyond. No body cared that the two girls found some amusement while everyone else rushed to cut off the head of the snake known as Kim Possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Long one isn't it.

Next, the final chapter!


	15. Chapter15 All is forgiven

A.N.

You must be wondering about the strange title for the final chapter of a tragic story!

Read on and you'll know why.

This was in fact due to be posted last weekend, but I really wanted make sure I had everything explained clearly and harmonically.

And thus, I now leave you with the final chapter of Kim's Empire.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- All is forgiven.

Ron browsed through the teen clothes section in Smarty Mart. Analyzing what would mostly suit his taste and still look good for the upcoming prom. Rufus on his shoulder, Ron hoped his little buddy could help him make the wisest decision. He held up a pair of beige cargos that looked strikingly familiar.

"What do you think, Rufus?" he proudly presented.

Rufus placed a hand on his chin and took a moment to think. He then smiled and cheerfully raised a thumb in approval.

"Boo-yah!" Ron placed the pants in his cart and was about to head to the counter when suddenly a familiar character appeared in his way.

"Larry?" Ron gasped, "Dude, it's been a while since I've seen you."

"Hey Ronald" He greeted, "Yeah, been busy with fan conventions and stuff, how's the saving the world business going with you?"

"It's been alright." Ron smiled.

"Listen Ronald, our meet up here was not a coincidence, I need your help."

"Oh, okay, let me go fetch Kim and I'll…"

"No!" Larry intruded, "I don't want you to disturb my cousin."

"I'm sure she won't mind."

"I insist…" Larry hesitated for a moment, "It's a guy thing."

Ron's face twisted into a grimace, "Alright…if you insist."

Ron's jaw dropped as soon as the two entered Larry's room. A huge pod, the size of a bed, lay on the floor, "What the heck is this?"

Suddenly the door shut behind him, and Ron found himself flinching as Larry thrust a needle into his arm, "It's a containment chamber, for you."

"Ow! What are you doing?" Ron cried as he pulled his arm away.

"Sorry Ronald." Larry spoke resentfully, "It has to be done."

Suddenly, the world began to spin and everything became a smudge. Ron felt his head hit the floor and slowly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------

Ron shook his head as he searched for Kim. That last rumble of the building had caused something from the back of his mind to flash in front of his eyes. When he last saw Kim fall he knew she must've got hurt pretty bad, not many would've survived. But he knows what she's capable of.

He walked past all the various super weapons she has stored. Each one looked more menacing than the other. All of them were looted from other villain's layers.

He spotted Kim in the middle of the walkway, struggling to stand up, holding her arm from the fall.

"It's over, Kim!" Ron spoke as he treaded carefully towards her, with a fixed gaze on her eyes, "The people are coming this way. Global Justice will follow them…and then you'll be left with nothing!"

"You're wrong!" Kim spoke desperately, painfully trying to hold in her emotions, "I'll never surrender! Evil never wins!"

Ron simply smiled and gestured around him, "It's time to face reality KP! You just lost."

The anxiety was too much for her, she collapsed on to her knees, still holding her arm, and wept aloud, "No! This is impossible! I can't lose! I can't!"

"You did, Kim" he spoke over her whimpering and walked closer to her, "And there's nothing you can do about it now."

She kept her gaze on the ground, watching her own tears falling and wondering what would happen to her now. If this was truly the end, then how come it's not a happy one? How could evil really be victorious? Why is she the only one who seems to think she is right?

Ron watched her sit there, sobbing and thinking. He felt a sudden surge of sympathy towards her. She looked so helpless, and she was once his best friend. He knew everything about her. He even knows what she's probably thinking right now. He bit his lip and shook his head, not understanding how she managed to do all the evil she did. He crouched and sat beside her, remembering the promise he made to her father, that he would bring her back alive and well.

"Ron?" She turned her gaze over to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks, "What happened? How are you still alive? A…and why did you go missing for so long?"

Ron looked away and gulped, he really didn't know how to answer those questions. He pushed them aside for so long he can only hope he can get his memory working now.

Letting out a long sigh he hesitated to speak, "I'm…I can…I can't remember much."

Kim continued staring at him.

"I remember you and I were talking about the upcoming prom." Ron shook his head, remembering the disaster he saw at the school, "I remember…shopping for clothes."

"I remember that," Kim sniffled, "But you never came back."

"I don't know what happened." Ron stood up, and walked a little, "I just remember finding out you've turned everything upside down, and then discovering that I'm supposed to be dead!"

He turned around and saw the bitter look on Kim's face as she suddenly gripped her chest,

"Are you hurt?"

"Yes, Ron." She spoke in a whisper, "Ever since I saw that awful video, I was dying! I spent an entire week in my room…crying. The heartache I've been suffered kept calling on me to do all these things! I felt like I had to spread it to everyone so that I can live! It was uncontrollable!"

Ron shook his head, a little sickened by what she said.

"Please tell me you understand!" she urged.

To say yes would be lying. But the look Kim gave him didn't seem like she was interested in the truth.

"Please, help me!" she pleaded on her knees, "I want to do good things…I really do! I just don't know how to do it anymore!"

"Then stop being like this and let us help you. Spilling blood and forcing your rule on others is not the way to do it Kim! You allowed your emotions to get in the way, so in your anger, you killed your loved ones!"

Kim's heart sank so low that her stomach whined at the pain. She placed her face in her hands and soaked them in her tears, "I'm sorry….I'm so…sorry!"

She continued crying in the puddle she sat on. Meanwhile, Ron sank into thought, curious as to what will happen to her now, and what role should he play in her fate. Ron walked closer to her and placed his arm around her, knowing well that she had finally given in to her mistakes, that he might've just saved his best friend from herself.

"Come, let's get you out of here." Ron helped her on to her feet, and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm glad you're back, Kim. Now let's see how we can fix all this, just like we always did!"

Ron's gratifying relief was incredible. Everything is going to be just fine now. Although it will be difficult to explain to everyone that he was alive all along, and it seems almost impossible for Kim to convince everyone that she regrets all she had done and want to start a new, but then again, Kim is a Possible!

Yes, everything should turn out alright!

"Where do you think you're going?" A feminine voice spoke in a teasing manner.

The two were almost out of the hangar when a battle-hardened girl stepped out of the shadow and stood in their path, a knife held in between her playful fingers.

Ron finally recognized the brown haired girl, he practically leapt in alarm, "Bonnie…wait, I can explain everything!"

Her eyes shifted a glare at Ron, "Explain?"

He held his arms out at her and kept Kim behind him, "She's not a threat anymore…please don't do anything you might regret!"

She let out a scoff and narrowed her eyes on Ron, "Regret?"

"I know you're upset…we all are, Bonnie" He slowly approached her with his hands out, "But this all can be solved peacefully."

"Upset? You think I'm upset?" Bonnie snapped, swinging her knife while directing it at the two, "You weren't there, Ron! You weren't at the prom! I saw everything she did! I saw it all! That witch!"

"Bonnie, please, calm down!" Ron urged as the girl took a breath.

"She killed them all, Ron! I saw the look in Tara and Josh's eyes… I saw the look in her eyes!"

Ron peeked towards Kim, behind him. Her eyes were on the ground, clearly remembering what she had done. Her face showed sadness as her chin went lower, but as she closed her eyes, Ron also saw remorse.

He turned back to Bonnie, and looked her in the eyes. He saw desperation, and as she breathed heavier, he clearly made out anger and a lust for revenge.

"I'm going to put an end to all this!" She nodded, "Even if I have to kill you too."

"Bonnie, I can't allow more blood to be spilt…especially not hers."

"You don't understand, Ron! I made a vow, the moment I escaped the school, to make her pay for all the lives she killed that night!"

"Bonnie, don't you think there are others out there who've made the same vow? Or lost a loved one and want to see justice done?"

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Please Bonnie, if you don't want to do it for her sake, then do it for justice, do it for Middleton." He carefully treaded towards her and placed his hand on the blade of the knife, "Now, give me the knife."

Bonnie lowered her head and let the knife fall into Ron's hand, "This is for justice."

He quickly tugged the knife out of her hand and let out a sigh and a smile at Kim, but concern was still in her eyes.

"And this…" Bonnie spoke as she lashed forward to Kim and thrust a new blade into her heart, "Is for the vow I made!"

Kim's winded gasp showered blood on Bonnie's face. Her horrified eyes stared into her killer's, resentful and satisfied.

"Bonnie, No!" Ron cried in terror, as he folded Kim into his arms.

"Apology accepted!" growled Bonnie, twisting the blade deeper and enjoying the frantic gurgles erupting from Kim's throat.

As Kim lost energy in her legs she fell back into Ron's arms, Bonnie then savagely withdrew the blade from her victim and watched as Ron placed Kim's head on his lap. He frantically held her wound and repeatedly called her name. Then he looked up at Bonnie, regretfully and angry, "Why, Bonnie?" he cried, "Why did you do it?"

Bonnie did not respond. She watched the blood seep from Kim's wound and let the knife fall from her grip, took steps away from the body and broke into a fast sprint out of the hangar.

Ron felt Kim's hand brush his cheek. He looked down and saw her struggling to speak.

"Oh my…Kim! Please, don't die now! Kim!" he wept.

"Ro…" she coughed, but Ron hushed her, rubbing her face from her forehead down to her cheek, she continued to speak, "For-give m…"

"No Kim," Ron shook his head, placing a hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding, but it seeped from her mouth as she coughed, "Forgive me!"

"I-I didn't…mean to…I hurt you…"

"No," Ron quietly spoke, "you are a good person, Kim."

A faint smile appeared on Kim's face and her eyes glowed as they looked into Ron's tearful and caring chocolate brown orbs. His tears fell on her sweating face, but she couldn't feel them drop. Ron allowed his finger to caress her cold cheek and the moment seemed to be taking forever. But, slowly her panting stopped and her emerald pupils stared into space. The frozen smile on her complexion struck Ron with the harsh reality…Kim died happily in his arms.

Ron cried alone.

----------------------------------------------

Monique watched the palace burn from where she sat on top of a piece of fallen siege tower. For the past hour not much happened, she had a good time to cry away her stresses. She walked towards the blown open gate and spotted a group of prisoners all tied up on the ground, they were being watched carefully by a squad of rebels.

No body was talking. Everyone's already had a tough time. Monique noticed how warm it is here, the fire was raging savagely inside the walls.

She proceeded to walk closer to the gate…it was hard to make out anything in the smoke. But she spotted a figure coming towards her. It was a boy and he was carrying a body.

She cleared a way for him to walk, and covered her eyes. She was curious about whom it is…she hasn't seen anyone her age since Bonnie, and even before then she hasn't seen anyone since before the prom.

When the smoke finally cleared his face Monique startlingly made out the visage of a saddened Ron Stoppable, with her hand on her mouth she tried to make out the body in his arms, but it was wrapped up in a bloodstained white sheet, until a breeze blew away the face cover, revealing the complexion of Kim Possible.

Monique gasped and looked away in horrifying disbelief and disgust as he ignored her and kept walking. For a while she had thought about the consequences of this battle, but she always ignored the fact that her one time best friend was leading the enemy. She always figured that somehow Kim would keep on surviving, but now the truth hits her hard…Monique fell on her knees weeping and sank her face in her hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A tomb stone in the soil, surrounded by a small crowd, under a simple weeping willow, under a beautiful sunset, formed the burial ceremony for Kim. Her parents, brothers, uncle, aunt, Cousin Larry, Monique and Ron were attending.

It was simple, but it was peaceful, and that's how they wanted it.

Mrs. Possible had the worst time coming here. When she first saw the body she had feinted and for almost a week she fell into a trance of misery that she still hadn't woken from.

Ron preferred to stay back for a while and allow the family to mourn first. As he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his cheeks leaning on his hands, he was still thinking about that night.

A shadow loomed over him and he looked up to find Larry, wiping tears from his face.

"Ronald, I need to talk to you." His voice was croaky.

"Yeah, we all have things to say." He replied, "Go ahead."

Larry sat in front of Ron and took in a deep breath, "I've wanted to say this for a long, long time, you know. But, every time I want to say it my mind beckons me to reconsider."

Ron's gaze remained unmoved, listening intently.

Larry blinked, sighed, and whispered something to him self, "This is all my fault."

Ron swallowed and shook his head, "I don't understand."

Larry's anxiousness grew more, "Please, listen to me. I know how this is going to sound, but I only wanted to help you!"

"Wait," Ron's memory kicked in, "You drugged me! That's why I can't remember anything!"

"There's more to it than that." Larry interrupted, "I wanted to help you and cousin Kim destroy evil, using a theory that I believed was solid!"

"Oh really?" Ron snapped, "And what theory might that be?"

"You know me! I'm a fool! An obsessed fool!" Larry cried, "The story goes that the chosen one completes the prophecy of destroying evil, by becoming evil itself!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ron quizzed sarcastically.

"I used this idea of Kim becoming evil, to have her kill every other evil there is!" Larry explained, "But I did not expect it to go this far! I didn't mean for her to get hurt!"

"So you drugged me and made her think I was dead!" Ron concluded, "Didn't you think about the consequences of others getting hurt?"

"Well…" Larry hesitated, "To be honest with you…"

"You are disgusting." Ron spat.

The two sat there uncomfortably for what seemed like ten minutes. In this moment Ron's mind became a storm of questions, one strong enough to give him a mighty headache. But one question stood out.

"I saw myself in a video getting killed by Shego's hands." Ron began "How did that happen?"

"In order to manipulate everyone, you have to play both sides."

Ron never felt so much rage when listening to someone.

It was sickening to listen to the cause of your best friend's death, from the mouth of the very person who manipulated this cause. But it was an answer he needed to hear.

"I approached Drakken with your blood sample. Knowing that he has mastered the art of cloning, I requested that he create one, not in the purpose of fighting, but as bait for my cousin. The sidekick was not in favor of the idea, but after using a well known theory from 'moon battles', they were both convinced to go ahead with the idea."

"What was this theory?"

"One of the wisest characters says that 'a warrior fights most recklessly in their rage, and once they are defeated will submit themselves to you until they find you at your weakest.' But the tables turned on him, as usual."

"How did you know Kim would win?" Ron asked.

Larry looked over to Kim's grave and back to Ron, "she obviously didn't fight in rage, she fought in love!"

"But I was dead!"

"That's when she realized she was in love."

Ron looked away for a moment as he remembered the note he held in his hand, "She didn't believe I was dead…"

"Exactly." Larry's head lowered, "I was so surprised by how this was going so much like 'moon battles', the hero believed he could bring his wife back to life if he became powerful enough."

"Did the hero die in the end?" Ron snapped, again with sarcasm.

"Yes."

Ron's eyes widened.

"The hero sacrificed himself in the final battle. While the galaxy celebrated, his only loved one attended his funeral." Larry sighed, "Not so different from Kim."

"How could you, Larry." Ron rubbed his forehead, "You betrayed us. You've ruined everything."

"Please forgive me, Ron. Like I said, I thought this would make everything better…I didn't mean to…"

Ron stood up, silencing Larry, "don't talk to me."

He left Larry sitting alone and walked over to where the family had finished their mourning and went to attend to Mrs. Possible who was now sitting under the tree.

Ron took in a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes.

Carefully, he opened them again and found himself alone in a strange world. It was a clear night sky, on a lush green grassy plain and a breeze blowing against his hair. Before him stood the glowing spirit of Kim, a beautiful smile on her face and dressed in a draping white robe that blew with the wind. She was singing to him a strange prayer. Ron couldn't make out what she was saying, but the sight of seeing her left him breathless.

Although her lips stopped moving, "Forgive all!" were the last words he heard in her voice before the vision disappeared as quickly as it went.

Ron felt a strong gust of wind strike his face and suddenly found him self back where he was, except he was lying on the floor with everyone standing over him.

"Are you alright, Ron?" asked Dr. Possible, concerned.

Ron, a little baffled, wiped his face and looked at his hand, "yeah, but why is my face wet?"

"You've been sweating." He explained.

"What happened to you?" asked Monique.

"I saw Kim," he explained, "She was saying something to me."

Everyone looked at him carefully, alarmed and curious.

"What did she say?" asked Dr. Possible, "go on!"

Ron struggled to speak, he preferred to keep the one message he understood to himself, "I couldn't make it out."

He saw the disappointment on Mrs. Possible's face, and felt the desperation coming from her, he smiled to please her with the one thing they allmight like to hear, "I do know though, she was happy and singing."

Ron could almost feel the relief coming from everyone as they helped him up.

The group began heading to the car, Ron caught up to Larry and placed an arm around him. The next words he spoke cheered him up and the two exchanged a friendly hug.

Ron was the last to reach the car. Before entering he turned and looked towards the tomb stone that sat under the tree and sunset.

"All is forgiven." He nodded.

-- THE END --

--------------------------

A.N.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. I do regret ever considering making this a one shot and I would like to forward thanks to all who made me change my mind.

It is difficult to write a fanfic that depicts a normally light character and transforms them into a monster. As much as I really enjoyed writing this I don't think I'll be making another one like it again!

Huge thanks go to my regular reviewers:

My friend Twila Starla, ace reviewer Ace Ian Combat, the badical Invader Zim…

Thanks guys, I really appreciated your support!


End file.
